


Kaleidoscope

by thundercracer



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: A bunch of other characters are here too but they're supporting roles yo, F/F, I'm kidding there's way more angst than that, Just a bunch of stupid lesbians with their merry band of wingwomen, Navigating gay crushes is really difficult man..., Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: What is a girl supposed to do when she's desperately in love? Get her other crush to help her out, of course.In which three very different, yet very alike girls discover their love for one another.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> SO!!! I WORKED REAL HARD ON THIS. IT's gonna be LONG. Um. Hope y'alls enjoy?????

Prologue

Seta Kaoru was troubled. 

 

Growing up alongside Chisato, Kaoru had convinced herself from a young age that she was in love. That it could be nothing  _ but _ love… perish the thought. As time went on, Kaoru had fallen in love with her best friend. Her dearest childhood friend who continued to grow more and more distant from her. 

 

Kaoru began to adapt a prince-like persona for herself. At first, it was in order to boost her self confidence. She had originally hoped that Chisato would enjoy this new side of her; like a prince, hoping to ensnare her princess. Instead, it only served to make Chisato react coldly to her in response. Her lovely, vibrant eyes took on an icier shade. They were a lot sharper than she remembered them being… 

 

Kaoru didn’t understand. Wasn’t this new version of herself better than the real one? It got to a point where she just couldn’t help it; she no longer knew how else she was supposed to act. It was something people had begun to expect from her. And… a prince couldn’t hope to let these people down, after all. This persona people thought of as a personality. A porcelain mask mistaken for her face, once of flesh and blood and now… nothing but smoke and mirrors. 

 

Even so, she couldn’t do anything as Chisato began to distance herself from her. Could do nothing but feel small and tossed aside as her beloved pushed and pushed further and further away. 

 

Chisato turned to pursue her own acting, making Kaoru immensely proud. 

 

Kaoru, in hopes that she could make Chisato even the tiniest bit proud of her, continued acting as well. Desperately holding on to the hope that Chisato would spare her even just a glance in her direction. Doing anything and  _ everything _ she could to receive even an ounce of her former affection. 

 

Years of being brushed aside, given the cold shoulder, should have set Kaoru back. Not to say it didn’t. It wasn’t as though she didn’t have low days either… she was a young girl, after all. But, rather, she opted to stay encouraged in pursuing Chisato. Kaoru didn’t feel like it was proper to just give up on a girl so worthy of the hard work and dedication it would take to woo her. 

 

And then, one day, she saw Chisato walking alongside a gorgeous girl. 

 

Soft, peony colored hair. Sparkling eyes. A sweet smile. 

 

Kaoru hadn’t ever believed in love at first sight. Her love for Chisato had taken years upon years of dedication to bloom; true love was something that had to take time in order to bloom. A garden in need of cultivation. So, for something like love at first sight to exist? She spewed romanticized nonsense about it to please her fans, sure - but seeing this girl… 

 

She shook her head, vehemently. 

 

_ No, Kaoru! You love Chisato!  _ **_Chisato_ ** _! _

 

Kaoru was upset with herself due to her apparent lack of faithfulness to the woman she loved. She decided to hide it behind the walled curtains of theater talk and acting…  

 

Shirasagi Chisato was troubled. 

 

She had always considered herself as a person who was well respected; put together, if you would. Someone that others could look up to. A role model. Chisato was level-headed, calm, and collected. Well - that’s what she  _ liked _ to be. And it was what she fought tooth and nail every day to present herself as. However… as of late… 

 

She sighed, heavily, fighting against the heat of her cheeks. Chisato turned off her phone, throwing it to the side of her bed with frustration. It was really hard to ignore her feelings when Aya sent her cute selfies like that. Especially when said girl tended to take a  _ lot _ of selfies. And that they were  _ all  _ cute no matter  **_what_ ** the other girl said. 

 

Ever since Chisato joined Pastel*Palettes, she’d fallen slowly but surely in love with the vocalist of her band. Despite her best efforts  _ not _ to. But that was the funny thing about Aya… you couldn’t not fall in love with a girl like that. Maruyama Aya had a horrible, annoying habit of worming herself into a person’s heart and mind, becoming all they were able to think about. 

 

The way she would smile oh-so sweetly… How she shone bright like the sun when she was happy… the way she wore her emotions on her sleeve and cried the second she felt overwhelmed. Whether it was in a positive or negative way, it didn’t matter. 

 

The way she was just a little too cute when she cried on your shoulder… 

 

Chisato thought sharply to Kaoru whenever she considered her feelings for Aya. When she was little, Chisato had always figured she and Kaoru would get married one day. It was just… the most obvious thing in the world at the time. Kaoru would be all grown up in a tuxedo or lacy dress… and Chisato would be in her own white gown… It would be perfect, her younger self surmised. It was basically a guarantee. Kaoru was her best friend and someone she loved dearly. Until she started acting weird. 

 

She couldn’t handle how Kaoru started acting around her. Couldn’t comprehend it. Wanted her to be genuine and open with her and Chisato wasn’t able to handle being treated like just another audience member. Another  _ groupie _ . Not that she didn’t realize it was cold of her to cut Kaoru out; she couldn’t help it. And, just like a hypocrite, she began putting on her own act around people too. 

 

Chisato was nothing if not a woman of self preservation, after all. 

 

But, as of late… Kaoru seemed to be dropping her princely persona around her again. Chisato couldn’t help but feel a twinkle of what she used to feel for her childhood friend. What terrible timing Kaoru had, as Chisato had already begun to fall in love with another girl… 

 

Maruyama Aya was troubled. 

 

Chisato had been acting rather odd around her lately, it seemed. She had suddenly begun to get flustered around her. As though she was uncomfortable. On top of it, she tended to ignore her… Aya’s anxiety told her it was her fault, but she didn’t know what exactly it was that she did. At least, not specifically speaking. 

 

Her friend and bandmate seemed to be having issues with Kaoru as well. Chisato had a tendency to get a little sour whenever Kaoru was brought up in conversation. But recently she started getting embarrassed and snappy when Kaoru came around instead of sullen. It was concerning to Aya. 

 

And it didn’t help that Kaoru had been coming around  _ a lot.  _

 

Aya thought it was nice that Kaoru was trying to spend more time with her childhood friend! She hoped that the two could patch things up somewhat and that Chisato wouldn’t be quite so cold to the other girl. Something never really sat quite right with her that the two had such an estranged, distant relationship all things considered. 

 

Being somewhat of a hopeless romantic, herself, Aya could only hope the two of them could find a way to come out of this stronger!  _ Ahh how sweet! _ What a budding romance Aya found herself being able to witness. She could certainly appreciate hard work when she saw it. Kaoru was already a plenty hard enough worker as it was, but that was nothing compared to the effort she put towards Chisato. 

 

Aya certainly didn’t notice Kaoru trying to talk with  _ her _ though. Not until Hina pointed it out, as she usually would when catching something odd. Flippantly and bluntly.

 

“Hey, Aya-chan? Is it just me or is Kaoru-kun always totally trying to talk to you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Yeah! She’s always staring at you when she comes to bug Chisato-chan. And like… y’know? It’s almost like she has a crush on you! How weird.”

 

It didn’t make sense that Kaoru would be trying desperately to talk to both Chisato  _ and _ herself. Aya didn’t get it. Why would Kaoru be trying to get close to  _ her _ ? She was obviously in love with Chisato. Perhaps she needed some advice?

 

“That’s silly, Hina-chan. Kaoru-san and Chisato-chan obviously like each other,” she tried explaining. She was ever-patient with her friend; Hina tended to not understand other people very well, after all. “I’m not even a part of this.”

 

Hina would just look at her, disbelievingly, before dropping the subject. Something she usually didn’t do. Leaving Aya disgruntled and confused.  

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... everyone's gotta start somewhere, right?

Chapter 1

 

The meeting room was hot. Overly so. The air conditioning wasn’t working like it was supposed to and the late summer air was more stagnant and intense than ever. Autumn was around the corner, but it felt like it would take forever with the beads of sweat dripping down Chisato’s neck at the moment. 

 

“Hina-chan, please stop,” Chisato chided her friend and bandmate for what felt like the upteenth time that day. Though she was loathe to, she felt she had no other choice but to flippantly use a copy of her script as a fan. Just the tiniest bit of moving air was a relief. “I’m not going to tell her.”

 

“But, Chisato-chan,” Hina protested, looking entirely too unbothered by the heat for Chisato’s taste. “She has no idea you like her. Or that Kaoru-kun likes her. It’s kind of funny but it’s mostly really upsetting because… she has  _ no _ clue. Not a single one. It’s actually pretty unfair.”

 

Chisato scowled, her mood souring at the mention of Kaoru. “Kaoru does  _ not _ like Aya-chan. Don’t go putting worrying ideas in my head. I’m already paranoid enough.”

 

Hina huffed out a breath in frustration, unlike her. “Are you sure about that?” Tapping her pencil against the desk in irritation, she thought,  _ How could Chisato-chan be  _ this _ daft? _

 

“What do you mean?” Chisato unknowingly took the bait. 

“I  **_mean_ ** ,” Hina sat up properly in her seat, “that Kaoru-kun is going to steal Aya-chan from you if you keep acting dumb like that. It wouldn’t be smart for you to not treat Kaoru-kun like a rival; she’ll steal Aya-chan right from under your nose and you won’t be able to do anything about it.”

 

This earned her a proper glare. 

 

“You shouldn’t be spouting out nonsense like that.”

 

Hina shrugged. “Suit yourself, Chisato-chan. Just trying to give you a friendly warning, is all. You’re gonna regret not taking her seriously.” The gravity in Hina’s voice sent chills down Chisato’s spine, juxtaposed to the heat of the room, causing her to shudder slightly in apprehension. 

 

She was absolutely right; Chisato knew this. Kaoru was the perfect prince capable of whisking shy, princess-like Aya away. Probably on the back of a white horse… or something equally ridiculous. And Kaoru certainly was ridiculous. If not the tiniest bit threatening in the context Hina was presenting.

 

“I’ll… keep it in mind.”

 

The conversation was dropped hastily and awkwardly as the other members of Pastel*Palettes entered the room. They settled their school bags down and found their respective seats around the table, offering Chisato and Hina warm greetings. Chisato could barely meet Aya’s eyes as she pleasantly smiled at her, sitting herself down across the table. 

 

Guilt twisted in her stomach upon seeing the object of her affections. Was it truly such a bad thing to keep this a secret from Aya? If anything, it was almost better that she hadn’t caught on to Chisato’s feelings yet. Or Kaoru’s, for that matter. If it was even the truth, that was. Hina was wrong if she thought Kaoru was more direct than Chisato; more of a threat. Nothing could be more false. 

 

Kaoru was one of those types who spun pretty tales to cover up her true feelings. Masked her emotions with glamour and appeal. She let her inner turmoil bubble and broil, never quite spilling from the pot, until the concoction was corrupted. 

 

Someone like that could never confess their romantic interests in someone. Especially not Chisato’s own oblivious, naive crush who would never  _ actually  _ understand unless she was directly confessed to. No illusory nonsense to it, or she wouldn’t know at all. 

 

Aya was sweet; that was the perfect word to describe her. Chisato was sure of it every time she saw her pretty face and pink smile… She was innocent - trusting. Saccharine, like warm honey. There wasn’t a chance that the indirect, aloof sort of acts or statements that Kaoru constantly hid herself behind would mean a thing to Aya. She was the type to look like the descendant of Aphrodite, while thinking very little of herself. Aya was the kind of girl that couldn’t imagine anyone having romantic feelings for her. 

 

Chisato hated it. The way her crush would talk about herself. 

 

She hadn’t noticed she zoned out and the meeting had properly started, meaning she needed to pay attention. It was difficult. Chisato always had a hard time focusing when Aya’s melodic, soft voice carried like a lullaby… 

 

*****

 

… Kaoru sighed for what felt like the upteenth time that day. 

 

“Oooh! What’s wrong, Kaoru-kun?” Hagumi noticed her friend’s sullen appearance, drawing the attention of the other HaroHappy members. “Got a tummy ache?”

 

“Oh! That's no good!” Kokoro chipped in. “I think we have medicine for that. Probably. Want me to have the suits go get some?”

 

“Ahaha…” Kaoru chuckled, uneasily. She hadn’t meant to be quite so… transparent. Especially not during one of their sleepovers at Kokoro’s. “No. I wish it were something quite so simple as a mere stomach ache. Alas, this pain is one located within the heart.”

 

“Heartburn?” Hagumi guessed. “People get that when they eat too many croquettes, I think. I’ve never had it happen, but-”

 

“I don’t think it’s croquettes, Hagumi-chan…” Kanon interjected nervously. Kaoru had been… off lately. Kanon was one to worry, anyway, but this was a little too out of character for her. “What do you mean by ‘pain of the heart’, Kaoru-san?”

 

“Ah, my little kitten… it seems that yours truly has been painted with the thralls of desire… It seems that even I couldn’t escape Cupid himself-”

 

“You’re in love with someone?” Misaki sputtered in shock from the side, having understood Kaoru’s beating around the bush for once. Though, she’d always figured Kaoru was someone who would never settle down on one person.

 

“Well… Two someones, I suppose.”

 

“Ah.”  _ Ah. Yeah. Or settle down on two people, apparently.  _ “Wait! Don’t say that like it explains everything!”

 

“Yeah!” Surprisingly, Hagumi seemed disgruntled too. “You never told us you were in love with anybody! Boo!”

 

“Yeah,” Kokoro was smiling, rather than scowling halfheartedly like Hagumi. “But this is so exciting! Who are they? We have to help Kaoru get her girls!”

 

Kaoru chuckled. “To be fair, I never said they were maidens-”

 

“Kaoru-san,” Misaki interrupted, abrupt, ignoring her friend’s resulting befuddled expression, “with the levels of gay you exude on a daily basis, there’s no way you’re attracted to men. As in, zero chance. Moving on,” she glanced at Kokoro. “We shouldn’t necessarily interfere either. This isn’t our business.”

 

Kokoro grinned. “Not if we don’t  _ make  _ it our business!”

 

Misaki and Kanon shared a nervous glance and looked to Kaoru. For once even  _ she  _ didn’t seem entirely on board with their shenanigans. The lack of bizarreness from the last third of the idiot trio was entirely too concerning for them. 

 

“Well,” Kanon asked Kaoru directly. “Do you… want help? Or need it? I don’t know how this really works.”

 

Kaoru smiled with appreciation. “Thank you, but I truly don’t know how-”

 

“We’ll set you up!” Kokoro announced. “Wing men! Wing women? Hello Happy! is here to help you with your love troubles, Kaoru! Yeah!”

 

“Yeah, yeah!” Hagumi parroted. 

 

For once, Misaki felt her own curiosity force her to side with Kokoro and Hagumi. She couldn’t help but think over the options in her head. Who could Kaoru be in love with? 

 

“Well the first one is obviously Shirasagi-senpai,” Misaki paused with Kaoru’s blatant surprise. “Oh don’t give me that look, you’re obsessed with her.” 

 

Kanon nodded solemnly in agreement, having been subjected to many of Chisato’s rants about how shamelessly flirty Kaoru was with her. Kanon was also subjected to listening to Kaoru rave about how much she admired Chisato. That one came as no surprise to any of them. The other one, however… 

 

“Who’s the second?” Misaki voiced their unanimous question. 

 

Kaoru took a deep breath, as though she was fighting with herself. She shocked everyone by dropping her prince pretense. “I hate that I like someone else too. I feel like… I know we’re not dating - I understand that - but I still feel like I'm being unfaithful to Chisato.”

 

Misaki frowned. “Well… That’s fair. Totally. But, Kaoru-san, you’re allowed to have options. You can’t help liking multiple people. Kinda sucks, but-”

 

“Why can’t you just date both of them?” Kokoro looked genuinely confused. “Seems like an easy solution to me. Kind of like how Poppin’ Party does it. Aren’t those guys all dating each other?”

 

Misaki felt another headache coming on just thinking of their other band friends. “That’s a whole other Pandora’s box I don’t even wanna open right now.”

 

Kanon held a hand out in front of Misaki. “Wait, maybe Kokoro-chan is actually on to something.”

 

“Wh-what?” Misaki looked at her own girlfriend in shock and so did Kaoru. “You think Kaoru-san should get dating advice from a group of five polyamorous girls?”

 

“Well,” Kanon chuckled nervously under the attention, “I just think that maybe… y’know, since we know five girls who are dating… three girls dating isn’t that crazy? In comparison...” 

 

“There’s no way Chisato would go for it,” Kaoru groaned. 

 

Misaki nodded along spastically, desperate to get Kanon to see reason. “Yeah! No way! Not a chance!”

 

“I mean…” Kanon thought on it. “You never know. I wouldn’t have ever thought Arisa-chan would go for it either.”

 

Misaki groaned out loud. “You’re sure right about that. Ichigaya-san dating  _ those four? _ What a shocker.”

 

“They’re so cute, though!” Hagumi’s eyes sparkled. “Kaoru-kun! You have to tell us! Who even is the other girl? We can think about if it’s impossible or not then!”

 

“Yeah,” Kokoro agreed, eyes glittering just as much. “If it’s someone like Ran or Yukina, you’re probably out of luck! But, someone else maybe?”

 

At the very least, Misaki had to appreciate the fact that even Kokoro knew trying to date Yukina or Ran would be… difficult, if not impossible. Especially for someone like Kaoru. “She’s… not wrong.”

 

Kaoru smiled, knowing full well that it was true. “No, no. No one like them. Well…” she paused to think. “No one…  _ really _ like them?”

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

“It’s… she’s… a vocalist.”

 

“Oooh! A clue!” Kokoro cheered. “A vocalist not like Yukina or Ran? Do we know them?”

 

“Is it Kokoron!?” Hagumi burst out dramatically, causing Kokoro to glance at Kaoru curiously. “How have we not noticed-!?”

 

“No! No,” Kaoru quickly deflected their sporadic guessing. “Kokoro is a lovely girl, and I appreciate her greatly. But no, that’s not-”

 

“Aya!” Kokoro cheered happily, causing Kaoru’s objections to die in her throat. “I got it right, didn't I? It’s Aya! It’s gotta be!”

 

Kaoru looked down at her lap in shame. “It’s terrible, isn’t it? I-”

 

“What on earth do you mean!?” To her bandmates’ great surprise, it was Kanon who had burst out with uncontained excitement. “This is probably the best case scenario!”

 

“What… do you mean?”

 

“Chisato-chan is in love with Aya-chan!”

 

Everyone went quiet as Kanon processed what she just blurted out. Her eyes bugged out and she swiftly covered her mouth, as though that would prevent any more words from pouring from her mouth. She groaned, coming to the realization that she’d already said what she had said. 

 

“That was supposed to be a secret…”

 

Misaki regarded Kaoru. She seemed to not know how to handle that information, appearing conflicted. “So? How do you feel about that, Kaoru-san?”

 

“I… Can’t say I’m entirely surprised. If anyone was going to get past Chisato’s frigid exterior, it would probably take someone as warm as Aya… I never could.”

 

“What do you like about them?” Hagumi looked enthralled. Propping herself up amongst the cushions, she looked like she was watching a movie. “Like, they’re both super pretty, but…”

 

Misaki cut in, “Hagumi, she might not want-”

 

“No.” Kaoru solemnly turned to the others. “I’ll be open with you. You’re all my friends, and I value your input and concern about my affairs.”

 

“Of course… We’re all friends, Kaoru-san.”

 

Kaoru smiled at Kanon before gathering her breath and her courage. “My admiration for Chisato is rather obvious, is it not? She’s so… perfect? I understand her imperfections well, but she’s simply amazing. Beautiful, a talented actress, an intelligent mind. She’s more than I could ever ask for. That and… she was my best friend. I felt that we shared a bond stronger than that of Romeo and Juliet.”

 

She huffed a breath of irritation, to the surprise of the others. “But then she distanced herself and joined her band with the other girls. And then… I started noticing the others of Pastel*Palettes. All very lovely girls,” Kaoru stared intently at her lap, “but Aya is… something else. Where Chisato seems perfect… Aya seems like an angel. A sweet, soft girl with rounded curves while Chisato is all cutting words and sharp retorts. It’s intense how different they are, but they both manage to draw me in… I hate to admit I don’t even know either of them that well. At least, not anymore in regards to Chisato.”

 

Kanon nodded to herself. “I can try and help.”

 

“We all can!” Kokoro smiled, bright and wide. “Operation ‘Get Kaoru some Girls’ is in full effect, starting now!”

 

“Can we please change the name, Kokoro-”

 

“No way, Misaki!”

 

“Yeah, Mi-kun!” Hagumi seemed all too on board for this. “We’ve got to figure out how we’re gonna get Aya-senpai to get closer with Kaoru-kun though. That seems like the smartest approach!”

 

“Somehow,” Misaki drawled, truly surprised with Hagumi’s observation, “she’s absolutely right.” She turned to Kaoru. “If we want this to go anywhere, you’re gonna need to get Aya-senpai on board. Whether she fully knows what’s going on or not.”

 

Kaoru was shocked with how willing her friends were to help. And also surprised that Hagumi would suggest something so… manipulative?

 

“How would she help if she’s not aware what’s happening?” Kanon questioned. She absolutely didn’t want to upset Aya or make her anxious. The last thing she wanted was for Chisato to get mad at her for getting Aya involved in something like this. Or to hurt Aya in any way or form, as she was Kanon’s friend too. “Isn’t that kind of mean?”

 

“We just get her to ‘help Kaoru-san get with Shirasagi-senpai’ or something like that,” Misaki grumbled, making quotation motions with her fingers. “Isn’t Shirasagi-senpai always telling you how difficult it is to talk to Aya-senpai about Kaoru-san, because she wants them to get together or something?”

 

“Aya wants me to date Chisato?” Kaoru’s mind was reeling from all the new information the day seemed to be shoving in her direction. “And Chisato likes Aya… and I like Aya. And I like Chisato. And Aya likes…? Does Aya even like anyone?”

 

They all seemed to think hard about it for a moment. 

 

“No?” Kanon shrugged. “At least… not that Chisato-chan or I know? I guess?”

 

Misaki huffed a breath out. “Well, that’s all we’ve got to work with right now. At least, now, we know she’s willing to help out in getting Kaoru-san with Shirasagi-senpai. Getting her involved with the actual  _ relationship _ can be dealt with later. Kanon-san?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You have Aya-senpai’s number, don’t you? You two work together.”

 

Kaoru sputtered. “You’re actually going to ask her to help me date Chisato?”

 

“No,” Misaki answered, catching her more off guard. “ _ You’re  _ going to be asking her to help you date Shirasagi-senpai.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, I have it.” Kanon scrolled through her phone, accepting Kaoru’s phone upon being offered. She seemed to hesitate before saying, “Wouldn’t it make more sense for me to tell her Kaoru-san wanted her help with something? The two of them could meet at a cafe or something like that and talk it over themselves. It might be suspicious that I just gave you her number out of nowhere.”

 

Kaoru panicked. “Uh. Yeah. Sounds good to me.”

 

“Alright, I’ll let her know.” 

 

With a single text, Kaoru’s fate was sealed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope people are enjoying this so far! I really feel like it's become one of my better pieces, so hopefully some of you guys read through to the end! Leave a comment and let me know what you think :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya gets involved, somehow.

Chapter 2

 

Aya was somewhat confused as to how exactly it was that she was sitting across from Kaoru at this particular cafe. 

 

It was a really cute place. Simple decor with soft, earthy tones. The pleasant scent of coffee, tea, and baked goods wafted through the air as she fiddled with her thumbs atop her lap.  _ How awkward… this feels like a date.  _ Maybe she shouldn’t have let Kanon convince her to meet Kaoru…?

 

“So, what did you need help with?” Aya tried to break the tension by getting down to business.  _ Maybe I can ignore the atmosphere if I treat it like a business meeting… yeah! That’ll work! _

 

And then Kaoru looked at her so softly she felt her heart might stop.

“Well, you’re close with Chisato, aren’t you?”

 

Aya’s hands gripped each other strongly to contain herself. “Well… you could say that, yeah.”

 

“I need help winning her over, you see.”

 

_ There it is! _

 

“Oh!” was all she could say. 

 

Kaoru seemed to freeze, frowning momentarily. “Ah, I realize how outlandish that must sound. A woman enjoying the presence of another woman-”

 

“Oh, no!” Aya refuted Kaoru’s attempts at apologising outright. “That’s not what I mean at all. I figured you were gay.”

 

Kaoru’s expression slacked with surprise. “Oh.”

Aya nearly bit her tongue with how quickly she tried to fix her statement. “No! Wait! That’s not what I- You’re lovely, I didn’t mean- Wait. Lesbians are lovely too. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it badly!”

 

Kaoru, seeing this adorable little thing struggling so badly, simply smiled and chuckled.  _ She truly is too cute. _

 

“I hope I can reassure you that it wasn’t taken in any negative manner. I was simply surprised at your observation skills.” She sipped her coffee as she allowed Aya to collect herself. “But yes, I would really appreciate assistance in gaining Chisato’s favor once again.”

 

“Again?” Aya paused at that. “Did you two date before?”

 

Kaoru smiled sadly. It was an odd expression to see on the face of one usually so exuberant and vibrant. “Unfortunately, no. I’m a fool. Was a fool, at least. I caused her to push me away, and now I fear she may be moving on from me as it were.”

 

Aya shook her head vehemently. “Of course she’s not! She talks about you all the time!”  _ I shouldn’t let her know it’s usually to complain about her…  _ “And she’s all you ever think about, isn’t she? How could she let you go?”

 

“Well…” Kaoru looked her up and down. “It seems there’s another little kitten in her life that she… seems to enjoy more than myself.”

 

_ Chisato-chan likes someone!? _

 

“O-oh?”

 

“You weren’t aware?” Kaoru was legitimately surprised. It was clear Aya never understood when Kaoru’s self control slipped and she ended up flirting with her. But… for her to not notice  _ Chisato’s _ attraction was certainly news. Not that she knew, herself, until Kanon said something. “I felt she was fairly obvious about it.”  _ Maybe if I say that, she’ll get a clue? _

 

Aya pouted. Chisato never told her anything!

 

“No, I wasn’t.” Aya sighed. “Though, to be fair. Even if she was pretty obvious about it, I don’t have the foggiest idea about who it would even be. She doesn’t talk about anyone else in particular… I wouldn’t know unless she told me directly.” She huffed. “Not that she has.”

 

_ Even then you still might not understand…  _ Kaoru thought to herself, hiding a pitying smile, Chisato in her thoughts. And… honestly herself as well. 

“Well, regardless, I would certainly value some… assistance from you. If you would be so inclined.” This plan was so manipulative, Kaoru couldn’t help but feel bad as Aya smiled and nodded along happily. 

 

“Of course! Well… I promise to do what I can!” Aya seemed to think it over for a moment. “We can’t be too obvious or Chisato-chan will know something is up. I don’t want her knowing we’re working together,” Aya smiled mischievously, as though they were up to something naughty. It caused Kaoru’s heart to skip a beat, seeing Aya’s usually shy smile switch into a sly smirk. “She’ll demand that we cut it out immediately. We’ve gotta figure out who this other person is and make her realize why you’re  _ way _ better than them!”

 

Kaoru’s internal protests -  _ it’s you!!! -  _ were interrupted as the waitress brought over their desserts. Kaoru had settled for a light chiffon cake with her coffee, but Aya seemed to have gotten a small piece of chocolate cake with her hot milk. 

 

Aya caught Kaoru staring and blushed, pretty and pink. “Oh… I know I shouldn’t be eating something like this, but… every once in a while is fine, right?”

 

“Of course,” Kaoru nodded along. “Everyone needs to be able to let go every once in a while. Though,” she decided to lay it on a little thick, “a girl like you is already sweeter than any sugar.”

 

Aya made a confused expression and Kaoru internally wept. Both at how absolutely adorable the other girl was but also with how  _ actually direct  _ it would take to give this girl a clue!

 

“In other words, you deserve the cake. You work hard and you should be able to treat yourself every once in a while.”

 

Her companion’s furrowed brow eased up as she smiled softly. “You’re right… Just don’t tell Chisato-chan though! I’m supposed to be on a diet, so it’s a secret!”

 

“Of course, princess,” Kaoru relished in the delightful red dusting Aya’s cheeks, “your wish is my command. This information won’t leave this table, I swear it to you.” She wanted to make a comment about how Aya’s figure was already something else, but she decided that would have to wait for another time. 

 

Aya giggled. “Good! I’ll hold you to that, okay? Pinky promise!”

 

Kaoru nearly combusted as Aya held out a small, slender finger towards her. Taking it with her own pinky, she sealed their contract. “But of course…” Kaoru was strongly aware that she barely sounded composed. 

 

She watched as Aya lowered a fork to the cake, bringing it up to her lips. It was enticing, to say the least. Kaoru couldn’t help but feel kind of like a pervert, watching one of her crushes just… eating cake. Entirely mundane and not… 

 

Aya noticed her staring.  _ Oh god… _

 

“Do you want a bite?” Aya offered the fork to Kaoru, a morsel of cake resting on the end. “It’s really yummy and I see you staring it down.”

 

“Oh. Um. That’s quite alright…”

 

“You sure?” Aya didn’t retract her fork. “Just say ‘aah’ and I’ll feed it to you!”

 

_ Oh. Oh no. _

 

Kaoru couldn’t fight against Aya’s pleading yet amused eyes and took the bite, not daring to close her lips around the utensil. It…  _ was _ really good.

 

“Yummy?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Yay! I’m glad,” Aya said as she happily returned to her cake. Though… there was frosting on her hand. 

 

“Oh, Aya, there’s frosting on you.”

 

Aya looked down at her fingers. “Ah, you’re right.” Not even thinking, Aya lifted her hand to her lips just as Kaoru was about to offer her a napkin. Her words died in her throat, constricting her, as Aya’s tongue swiped out against her fingers licking up the frosting that coated them all but two seconds ago. 

 

_ Oh. OH. Oh my GOD. _

 

Kaoru’s face felt like it was  _ burning _ as she watched Aya licking frosting from her fingers. This was too hot and Kaoru was  _ WAY _ too gay for this. 

“Oh my gosh,” Aya seemed to realize what she was doing. “I’m so sorry, that was probably so gross!”

 

“No, of course not,” Kaoru was trying not to show how turned on she was by the entire thing. “Wanting to collect every last morsel is… more than understandable.”

 

As Aya fought her embarrassment, Kaoru picked up her phone and sent a quick text as calmly as physically possible. 

 

_ “KANON HELP!!!!” _

 

*****

 

_ “KANON HELP!!!!” _

 

Kanon stared down at her phone, genuinely concerned for Kaoru. She wondered how things were going but was forced to put her phone down as Chisato returned with drinks and snacks for the two of them to share. 

 

Coincidentally, the day of Kaoru and Aya’s meeting fell on the same day as Chisato and Kanon’s regular get together. Kanon figured, if she pulled this off well enough, it would be a good opportunity to get some information from her friend. 

 

“So,” Chisato tucked her legs underneath her, having set a glass of juice in front of both Kanon and herself, “how are things with Misaki-chan? Still good?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Kanon hadn’t even had time to think of Misaki with everything going on. “Everything’s same as always.”

 

Chisato’s smile turned sly. “Oh? Same as always? You two haven’t gone any further? No first kiss yet? My, my.”

 

“Chisato-chan!” Kanon sputtered.  _ Two can play at that game! _ “What about you and Aya-chan then, huh? You haven’t kissed her yet, either!”

 

Chisato had the decency to look entirely embarrassed. 

 

“Of  _ course  _ not!”

 

“Well, why not?”

 

Chisato groaned. “Forgetting the fact that  _ we’re not even dating,  _ **_Kanon_ ** _ ,  _ she has  _ no _ idea I like her. Which is fine, I don’t need to tell her. But get this!” She looked right into Kanon’s eyes. “Hina-chan thinks that Kaoru likes her!”

 

Kanon nearly choked as she took a sip from her drink. “Hina-chan thinks Kaoru-san likes her!?” 

 

Chisato hummed, and clarified, “No, no. She thinks Kaoru likes  _ Aya-chan. _ ”

 

“Oh.”  _ Oh.  _

 

It seemed not ALL of Pastel*Palettes’ members were entirely oblivious. She had to admit, she hadn’t really thought Hina would be the one to connect all the pieces. Though, alternatively, Kanon didn’t know who else it  _ would _ be either. 

 

“Completely absurd, right? I don’t know where she gets these crazy ideas, you know? It’s almost like she says things just to say them or something. That girl, I swear.”

 

“That… would be crazy,” Kanon felt bad about it, but she was about to play devil’s advocate. “What would… what would you do? You know… if Kaoru-san  _ did _ like Aya-chan like that? Like… like-liked her?”

 

Chisato’s brow scrunched as she glared at the cup of juice in front of her. “There would be serious problems. Kaoru wouldn’t know commitment if it whacked her upside the head. Someone like that would be terrible for Aya-chan. She’s so… pure. You know?.” She sighed and took a sip from her cup. “Honestly she’s too good for her own good. If you ask me.”

 

_ Not the best start… _

 

“Well, you never know. What if Aya-chan is what… makes Kaoru-san change her ways?”

 

Chisato looked at her curiously. “Well, you certainly spend more time with Kaoru than I do, nowadays. What do you think? Is she in love with Aya-chan?”

 

_ Oh NO! What a direct question… fueee… _

 

“Hmm?” Kanon tried her hardest to seem nonchalant and not like she was sweating bullets all of a sudden. The look on Chisato’s face told her she wasn’t buying what Kanon was selling. “Well… Aya-chan is super cute! So she probably likes her. Kaoru-san likes all cute girls-”

 

“No, Kanon,” Chisato huffed. “I meant specifically. Has Kaoru said anything specific regarding Aya-chan?”

 

Kanon cursed her involvement with this plan. How was she supposed to lie to one of her best friends? “She… might have mentioned something-”

 

Chisato nearly stood up in a panic. “So she  _ does _ like her!? Hina-chan wasn’t just talking a bunch of hot air! This is terrible news, Kanon! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“In my defense,” Kanon sighed, “this is a recent development. I don’t even know if it’s for sure. She was just saying that she thinks Aya-chan is pretty-”

 

“This is bad. I need to make sure those two are nowhere near each other before Kaoru tries to pull whatever nonsense she does with her little  _ groupies _ .” And Chisato took out her phone, beginning to type rapidly. 

 

Kanon nearly had a heart attack. 

_ Those two are probably together right now! _

 

“Kanon, text Kaoru to make sure she’s nowhere near Aya-chan!”

 

“O-of course!”  _ Hopefully Aya-chan wouldn’t say anything about being with Kaoru-san! _

 

Kanon looked down at her phone, the last message from Kaoru being “ _ KANON HELP!!! _ ”

 

**_Jellyfish Princess:_ ** _ What’s wrong, Kaoru-san? _

**_Kaoru Ouji-sama:_ ** _ I’m too gay for this! She’s too cute! I require rescue! _

**_Jellyfish Princess:_ ** _ Okay, calm down. I know Aya-chan is cute. But Chisato-chan is texting her right now to see if she’s with you or not. _

**_Kaoru Ouji-sama:_ ** _ … _

**_Kaoru Ouji-sama:_ ** _ Why would she be doing that??? _

**_Jellyfish Princess:_ ** _ … _

**_Jellyfish Princess:_ ** _ I… might have let it slip that you like Aya-chan. I’m bad at keeping secrets! You guys need to all stop asking me to keep secrets for you because I can’t! _

**_Kaoru Ouji-sama:_ ** _ Okay… okay, Aya just let me know that Chisato texted her. She’s going to tell her that she’s out on a jog and not here. It so happens that she is entirely willing to enlist her assistance in our endeavors.  _

 

Kanon translated that to:  _ She’s entirely on board with the plan, by the way.  _

 

Kanon breathed out a sigh of relief at the same time Chisato did. 

 

“She didn’t mention being with Kaoru. Knowing her, she totally would have brought it up if she were near her. Seems odd that Kaoru wouldn’t want to be around a ‘kitten’ she had a ‘special interest’ in though… What did she say?”

 

“Oh,” Kanon smiled. She felt bad with how easily the lie came to her this time around. “She just said that she’s hanging out at home.”

 

Chisato nodded. “Alright. We have to keep those two  _ far _ away from each other.” She groaned, putting her face in her hands. “This means I’m going to have to confess first, doesn’t it? For real?”

 

Kanon patted her friend on the back. “Probably, Chisato-chan. Unless you want Kaoru-san to get to her first.”  _ Even though HaroHapi is trying to get all three of you together! _

 

Kanon then realized she allied herself with TWO of her friends to date another third girl. What a mess… 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I really appreciate the feedback and comments~ Thanks to everyone who's been reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun allies give their input...

Chapter 3

 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

 

Arisa just couldn’t believe what she’d just heard.  _ What kind of mess? _

 

Misaki nodded along, understanding Arisa’s confusion. The two of them were on such a similar wavelength that they could just get when the other was at a complete loss. “I know. It’s crazy, but it’s true.” 

 

Arisa pinched the bridge of her nose, palm kneading into her forehead in her disbelief. “So you’re telling me that Kaoru-san likes Shirasagi-senpai  _ and  _ Aya-senpai? I’m sorry, but that’s… well.”

 

“You know, it’s funny that this is getting to you this bad,” Misaki grinned, “considering that you’re currently dating four other girls. But go off, I guess.”

 

“Hey!” Arisa’s cheeks puffed out. “That’s totally different!”

 

“You’re right. Your situation is  _ even weirder. _ ”

 

Arisa huffed, knowing she couldn’t win this one. “You’re not wrong… but still. Just, those three? It’s… something.” She gave Misaki a pointed look. “Well?”

 

“Well what?”

 

She narrowed her eyes. “You wouldn’t be telling me all of this crap for no reason. You also wouldn’t ask to come over just to tell me that. What are you after? Kaoru-san need relationship advice on how to date more than one person or something?”

 

_ Ah, there’s that Arisa precision. _

 

Misaki nodded. “Yeah, basically. Though… Probably from all of you? Knowing you I doubt  _ you’re _ the one that instigated it all.”

 

Arisa didn’t even bother seeming offended at that one; she couldn’t deny it, after all. “You’re not wrong. It was mainly Kasumi and O-Tae.”

 

“So like… did you all like each other before? You never really told me what happened.”

 

“Well…” Arisa got a bit shy, as she often tended to do. It was endearing. “Kasumi had the biggest crush on everybody. She’s always been… funny like that. O-Tae’s just an oddball and I guess she did too. Saya and I… started having feelings for each other. But I also liked Kasumi and I know Saya did too. Rimi and Tae might have had something going on? And then… it all just kind of blurred together. Like, who was dating who? The lines just kind of faded into one another and we all started… I don’t want to call it ‘sharing’ because that sounds gross.”

 

Misaki nodded along. “Yeah, that sounds like it makes sense… I don’t think that’s quite the same as what’s going on with Kaoru-san and the others.”

 

Arisa chuckled. “You think? I don’t know how she plans on doing it. Especially with those two.” She felt almost bad for the girl. “Aya-senpai is about as clueless as they come, and Shirasagi-senpai scares me.”

 

“Yeah… I can understand that.” Chisato  _ was _ intimidating by nature. Even Kaoru was phazed by her chilling demeanor. “I almost feel bad for her. Kanon-san and I getting together seems like a breeze compared to this…”

 

Arisa rolled her eyes. “Yeah.  _ That one  _ took a while.”

 

Mostly because Kanon was so shy and Misaki wasn’t used to going after things she wanted. Misaki knew both she and Arisa knew this, but appreciated her not commenting on it nonetheless. 

 

“Yeah. I know it seems far fetched but… I want Kaoru-san to be happy.” Arisa wasn’t particularly surprised by the kindness or sincerity in Misaki’s tone. She  _ was  _ surprised with how determined her friend seemed. “She deserves this. And… it’s been off? Without her bumbling about, I mean. I don’t want her to feel like this anymore.”

 

Arisa offered her own smile, soft hearted and kind. “I’m sure the girls and I could give her a word or two of advice? Kasumi will probably want to be all over this. She’s not the best at keeping secrets, though, you know?”

 

Misaki grimaced. “You’re right… any chance at just getting you and Saya involved?”

 

She got a frown in response. “I mean… I get where you’re coming from with that. But I know we would feel bad about keeping a secret from the others… They’d be sad we didn’t trust them to get involved. Besides, they can offer just as much advice if not more. I…” Misaki was taken aback by the amount of self loathing in Arisa’s expression. “I’m probably not even a good person to ask for relationship advice, you know?”

 

“Hey,” Misaki growled, not liking the tone her friend’s voice was taking. “You helped Kanon-san and I out so much when we got together. Don’t put yourself down like that. Your girlfriends are beyond happy with you.”

 

“She’s right.”

 

Both of them nearly jumped out of their skins when Saya’s voice suddenly piped up from above them, the trapdoor swinging open. She had a disapproving expression clouding her features as she made her way down the steps. 

 

“You know we don’t like when you talk like that about yourself, babe. Hi, by the way, Misaki.”

 

“I know…” Arisa mumbled as Misaki offered a startled wave. “I can’t help it though! I just feel-”

 

“If you finish that sentence with ‘like a fifth wheel’ I’m going to punch you,” Saya warned as she leaned down to plant a kiss on Arisa’s lips, promptly shutting her up anyways. Misaki blushed at the sudden intimate moment.

 

“Saya!”

 

“Nope. I won’t put up with it. Rimi and Kasumi might, but I won’t. Anyway, what were you two talking about to get to such a serious point?”

 

Arisa looked to Misaki for permission. At her sharp nod of approval, Arisa said, “Well, it turns out Kaoru-san has a crush.”

 

“Oh?” Saya found that somewhat odd. “Are you sure she’s not just-”

 

“No, they don’t think she’s fooling around this time,” Arisa answered before Saya could finish. “At least, that’s what Okusawa-san says.”

 

“Yeah… Kaoru-san is a good actress, but not good enough to fake that much sincerity.” Misaki sighed. “She took a real leap of faith in telling us.”

 

Saya smiled gently. “Maybe you guys shouldn’t be going around and telling a bunch of people then? Not that we don’t want to help-”

 

“She should probably get some advice from the only people in a polyamorous situation if she wants this to pan out well.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Arisa seemed to realize. “Apparently she likes two girls. And… well.”

 

“It’s Aya-senpai and Shirasagi-senpai.”

 

Saya’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Oh! Well I suppose Chisato-senpai doesn’t surprise me, but Aya-senpai too?” She smiled in that sort of mischievous way that she did. “Isn’t that a bit greedy?”

 

Misaki gave her the most deadpan expression she could muster. “Yamabuki-san…”

 

“Babe,” Arisa groaned. “You realize you’re dating  _ four _ girls, right?”

 

“Oh yeah… sorry. My bad.”

 

“But yeah, Kaoru-san doesn’t know how to approach something like this,” Misaki explained. “So I was hoping to maybe… I don’t know, set up a PoPiPa intervention of sorts?”

 

Arisa laughed at that. “Did you have to phrase it like that?”

 

Saya said, “Like, all of us? Giving Kaoru-san advice?” She scratched the back of her neck.  _ THAT _ was a funny image, for sure. “Dating advice nonetheless… What sort of bizarre situation did I walk in on? And wait, doesn’t Chisato-senpai kind of… avoid Kaoru-san? How is this going to work out?”

 

Misaki laughed, nervous. “We have no idea.”

 

“How troublesome,” Arisa muttered. “What kind of helpless upperclassmen do we have?”

 

“An oblivious idol, a doofus prince, and a scary actress.” Saya thought on it. “That’s… quite the interesting trio… I don’t know what kind of advice we could possibly give…”

 

“Ah, anything would probably help,” Misaki encouraged. “None of us have a clue as to what we’re doing. Especially not Kaoru-san. Literally  _ anything _ will help.”

 

“When you put it like that, it’s very hard to say ‘no’,” Arisa said, grumbling. “I’ll ask the others when we’re all good to get together to… meet with Kaoru-san, I guess?”

 

“Thank you guys. We really appreciate it.”

 

*.*.*.*.*

 

“Thank you so much for your help,” Chisato breathed out in relief. Aya, much stronger than her, lifted some of the forms from her arms. “I don’t understand how you’re so physically capable.”

 

Aya giggled lightly. “Years of training!”

 

“Ah. But of course.”  _ Yeah, of course that explains it. _

 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence while Chisato thought things over. She would have to make her move sooner than later if Kaoru was in the mix now. It was likely that Aya didn’t have a single clue about either of their feelings. Kaoru’s or Chisato’s admiration of her. 

 

She glanced at Aya out of her peripheral, listening to the light sound of humming. She was smiling, as carefree as ever. There was no way she would hand Aya over to Kaoru. Not a chance. 

 

_ I might need some help… _

 

She knew that Kanon would help her; no questions asked. Kanon was one of her closest friends and confidants. If Chisato could trust anyone, it would be her.

 

Her thoughts floated to the others of her own band. Hina already seemed to know the whole situation. So getting her help would only benefit her. Maya would definitely be helpful as well. Eve… couldn’t keep a secret to save her life. So Chisato wasn’t too sure about getting her involved. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Aya’s voice. 

 

“So, have you talked with Kaoru-san recently?”

 

Her blood ran cold. “No. Why?” Her tone was curt and crisp. She saw Aya flinch and felt guilty immediately. “I’m sorry, I don’t aim that at you. You know that.”

 

“Yeah… I’m just surprised, I guess?”

 

“Anyway… Why bring up Kaoru right now? It’s such a lovely day.”

 

She didn’t quite catch Aya’s frown. “No reason in particular… I just noticed you haven’t said anything about her in a while.”

 

_ Because you always get sparkling eyes when I bring her up! Aya-chan I don’t want to date Kaoru! Why are you even asking about her!? _

 

Outwardly, Chisato was the picture perfect example of calm. “Because I don’t have anything to say about her, Aya-chan. I’d much rather spend my time with you.” Yeah. That sounded smooth. One point for Chisato.

 

“Oh. I like spending time with you too, Chisato-chan.”

 

Chisato felt her heart rate pick up. She knew Aya didn’t mean anything other than platonic feelings, but it still made her heart flutter. 

 

Internally, Aya was panicking. 

 

_ How am I going to help Chisato-chan and Kaoru-san get together if Chisato-chan can’t even stand me bringing her up as just a conversation topic!? This is going to be more difficult than I thought… _

 

She would just have to try even harder!

 

The two dropped off the paperwork at the teacher’s office and made their way back towards the classrooms. They ran into Kasumi, Kokoro, and Misaki. 

 

“Oh! Hey guys!” Aya greeted, warmly.

 

“Good afternoon,” Chisato said, more politely.

 

Kokoro smiled brightly as she skipped up to them. Kasumi normally would too, but she looked almost guilty? Aya and Chisato thought that was odd. Misaki also hung back, which was normal for her. But the look she exchanged with Kasumi… huh?

 

“How are you two doing? Going back to class? Did you have a good break?” Kokoro swarmed them with questions, distracting them from her more withdrawn companions. 

 

“Yeah,” Aya answered. “And we’re doing good, Kokoro-chan, how are you?”

 

“Good! Planning on how to make lots of smiles!”

 

She laughed a bit at that. “So, same old, same old then?”

 

Chisato sighed, softly. “I’m sorry, but I must excuse myself. I need to get to my class.”

 

Aya’s eyes lit up in understanding. “Oh yeah, you have that new script to rehearse, right? Good luck, Chisato-chan! Let me know if you need any help, okay?” She didn’t want her friend and bandmate overworking herself again… 

 

Chisato almost stumbled over her words.  _ Almost _ . “Yes. Thank you very much for the offer. I’ll let you know if anything comes up.”  _ She’s too cute! How can she be so nice?  _ “You all have a nice day.”

 

Once Chisato was out of earshot, Kokoro went right up to her. “So, any luck convincing her to date Kaoru?”

 

“Kokoron!” Kasumi gasped as Misaki face palmed. 

 

“Kokoro, there’s this thing called ‘tact’ that you might want to start practicing…”

 

“H-huh!?” Aya glanced around, making sure no one was listening. She leaned forward, conspiratorially. “How do you-”

 

“Well everyone from Hello Happy World! knows about it. We told Kasumi because-”

 

Misaki clasped a quick palm against Kokoro’s flapping mouth. “Because! She’s in a relationship!”

 

“Y-yeah!” Kasumi added. “Cause I’m in a relationship!”

 

Misaki sideyed her, begging her to stay silent as well. 

 

“Oh…?” _But… you’re in a very…_ **special** _kind of relationship, Kasumi-chan…_ “Well I guess that makes sense… I can’t really give her _that_ kind of advice.” She mulled it over for a second. “But aren’t you and Kanon-chan dating, too, Misaki-chan?”

 

_ Gulp! _

 

“Well, sure,” Misaki was used to bullshitting her way through life. This was no different! “But there are all sorts of different couples. Kanon and I are only one kind. It would be best for Kaoru-san to get a couple of different perspectives.”

 

Aya’s features brightened as the confusion seemed to fade. Instead, enthusiasm took over. “Oh! Yeah, huh? That’s some real good thinking there, Misaki-chan!”

 

_ How can she be this trusting?  _ Misaki thought to herself, feeling guilty at deceiving such a kind person.  _ I promise I have good intentions, Aya-senpai! _

 

“But remember, you can’t tell Shirasagi-senpai.”

 

“Of course not!” Aya was completely serious. Her stern expression looked like a grumpy pout. “No one should get in the way of a girl’s confession. I’m still trying to get her to warm up to the idea of it, though… It’s gonna be difficult.”

 

“Oh? Why?” Kasumi asked, curious.

 

“Yeah, Kaoru is so cool! Why wouldn’t she want to date her?”

 

Aya sighed. “I don’t know what happened between the two of them. They used to be really close, I think? At least, from what I can gather. But now whenever anyone brings up Kaoru-san it’s like… It feels like Chisato-chan is allergic to her? I know it’s an odd way to describe it, Kasumi-chan, but don’t laugh,” she reprimanded, lightly as Kasumi giggled. It  _ was _ almost funny. “And lately, it’s like she can’t handle even hearing Kaoru-san’s name! I brought it up today, all inconspicuous-like and everything, and she immediately shut it down. What a bummer…”

 

_ So Shirasagi-senpai won’t even put up with hearing Kaoru-san’s  _ **name** ? _ This is going to be difficult…  _ Misaki lamented to herself.  _ At least we have Aya-senpai working undercover… kind of.  _

 

“Well, I know Kaoru-san appreciates you looking out for her,” she reassured Aya, knowing her help would be vital. “Hopefully Shirasagi-senpai warms up to the idea in time…”

 

“Of course she will!” Kokoro said. “With all of us helping out, there’s no way things won’t work out!”

 

This seemed to snap Aya out of her funk. “You’re right! We just have to believe and make sure we’re there for them!”

 

The bell for class finally went off. “Oh! Looks like we all need to get going! You three better hurry, first year classes aren’t super close, right?”

 

“Yeah, bye Aya-senpai!” The three of them scuttled away.

 

“So she really doesn’t know?” Kasumi huffed as they speed walked across the halls, making sure they weren’t  _ technically _ running. 

 

“Nope!”

 

“Don’t sound so happy about it, Kokoro…”

 

“But, Misaki! It’s like a romantic comedy, happening right in front of us!”

 

“I see how this is a bit of a pickle,” Kasumi said. “You already talked to Saya and Arisa right? PoPiPa will help out as much as we can!”

 

Misaki’s eyes softened. “Thank you, Kasumi.”

 

“Side quest cleared!”

 

“Kokoro, knock that off!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was another good chapter! We're halfway there~~~  
> Leave me some thoughts! I love reading comments from you guys! Nothing is more motivating and validating tbh


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH HEWWO ANGST! Look guys, some actual plot is happening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Picks a fave character  
> Me: What would happen if we made them suffer

Chapter 4

 

“So?” Hina crossed her arms, staring Chisato down from across the table. She was almost uncharacteristically serious. “Finally gonna ask us for help?”

 

The two of them and Maya were situated in one of the many sitting rooms in Chisato’s “way-too-big house” as Maya had put it. Not Tsurumaki levels of huge, but the Shirasagi’s were pretty well off too. Hina would say it was pretty boppin’... if it weren't for the subject at hand.

 

“Help?” Maya seemed a bit confused. “I don’t think I understand what’s wrong, Chisato-san.”

 

“I want to date Aya-chan.”

 

“Whoop, there it is,” Hina blew out a breath, impressed.

 

“WHAT!?” On the other hand, Maya was completely blown out of the water. “Woah, woah, _woah_ . Where on Earth is _this_ coming from?”

 

“You didn’t notice?” Hina gave her a questioning look, twisting a teal braid between her finger tips. As though she were bored. “Maya-chan, get with the program. It’s so obvious!”

 

“It _is?_ Well then I must be blind, because that came out of left field to me…” Maya turned back to Chisato, suddenly nervous. “So… you like Aya-san?”

“Well… yes.”

 

“And you… what? You want help confessing?”

 

Chisato suddenly felt somewhat childish. “I suppose? Or rather, I felt the need to talk about it with someone who isn’t Kanon.”

 

“Makes sense,” Hina folded her arms behind her head. “So, what’re you gonna do about Kaoru-kun?”

 

“Huh?” Maya looked confused all over again. “What does Kaoru-san have to do with this? Do you like her too?”

 

“Heavens no!” Chisato almost felt insulted. “Perish the thought.”

 

Maya adjusted her glasses. “Then?”

 

“She likes Aya-chan, too.” And there went Hina, always just _so_ helpful. “Like, super huge gay crush on her. Can’t blame her, though; Aya-chan is cute AF. Hella.” She grinned while Chisato glared at her. “What? It’s not like _I’m_ after her, or anything.”

 

Maya ran her index finger along the darker stained wood of the table, feeling the course texture as she processed everything. Anything to ground her to reality, honestly. “So you want to be able to confess _first_ or something?”

 

“Something along those lines, yes.” Chisato was glad Maya could at least remain logical when stressed. “Not that Aya-chan would necessarily say ‘yes’ if Kaoru were to confess-”

 

“You don’t know that,” Hina interrupted. “They could be spending a bunch of time together, and you wouldn’t even know. You’re hardly around for practices and rehearsals and it’s not like you super keep up with Aya-chan’s personal life either.”

 

Chisato fumed slightly. “I would think she would tell me if she and Kaoru were suddenly oh so close.”

 

“Not…” Maya huffed, “not with the way you talk about Kaoru-san, Chisato-san.”

 

Chisato offered her a confused stare. “What do you… mean?”

 

“Well, think about it this way,” Maya explained. “With the way that you snap and get irritated every time Kaoru-san is even mentioned, Aya-san wouldn’t be able to necessarily tell you if they were getting closer, right? It would get to a point where she might be afraid to tell you.”

 

Guilt pooled in Chisato’s gut as she was reminded of the way Aya had flinched earlier. “Afraid…? Of me?”

 

“More like… of how you’d react,” Hina corrected. “Like, it totally makes sense, y’know? If I got a girlfriend that my best bud hated, I probably wouldn’t wanna tell her much about it either, ya dig? They could totally already be dating, and you wouldn’t even know!”

 

“I mean, I doubt they are,” Maya said quickly, hoping to quell some of Chisato’s fears. “But the point still stands. You can’t expect Aya-san to tell you about Kaoru-san if you don’t let her speak at all.”

 

Chisato hadn’t ever thought about that.

 

“You… have an excellent point there…”

 

“Maybe Hina-san could talk to Kaoru-san about this?” Maya suggested. “I could talk to her too, since the three of us go to the same school.”

 

“Oooh, good idea, Maya-chan!” Hina bounced in her seat. “We could totally interrogate her or like… warn her to back off. All like, ‘she’s already taken, yo’,” she said, imitating some sort of mob boss or yakuza.

 

“Stop that…” Chisato sighed. “Though, getting Kaoru’s perspective might just be helpful in the long run… to defeat the enemy, one must understand what they are thinking.”

 

“I think it would be smart to just ask Aya-chan out, ya feel?” Hina just came out with what she was thinking, as always, with little to no thought of how it would affect anyone else. “Like, take her to an amusement park or something? Or one of those sappy love story movies or something. I think she likes those. Make it so that she _can’t_ be confused by what you’re feeling.”

 

“I agree with Hina-san,” Maya said. Though she may not have necessarily agreed with the particular _phrasing_ used. “She probably won’t get it unless you come right out and tell her. Either that, or you should at least be spending more time with her before just laying something like that on her. You’re not around too much… sadly.”

 

“Who knows,” Hina bounced excitedly in her seat, “maybe if you two start hanging out a bunch more and you flirt with her enough, Aya-chan will fall for _you_ instead. Doubt she’d confess though; she’s totally not the type. Sorry, Chisato-chan, she’s _totally_ a bottom. No doubt about it.”

 

“ _Hina-chan!_ ” “ _Hina-san!”_

 

*.*.*.*.*

 

“ _Achoo!”_

 

Aya’s sneeze was almost like a kitten’s. _How adorable!_

 

“Oh, are you alright?” Kaoru asked, offering her handkerchief. It was only the proper way to treat a lady, after all. “Not catching cold, are you?”

 

The two had met at the park, after school. It was moments in between their very busy schedules that they could meet to talk and strategize like this in the first place.

 

Aya accepted the outstretched tissue with a smile and said, “I don’t think so? Maybe someone’s talking about me, ehehe…”

 

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Kaoru said, catching Aya off guard. “It seems you’re very well liked and cared for, dearest.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Of course. You’re very loved and supported by your friends. And you love and support them back. Ah, how fleeting… it’s very endearing.”

 

“Well then that makes you my friend too! Since I’m supporting you and Chisato-chan one hundred percent!”

 

Kaoru felt a kind of warmth spread through her chest. Something somewhat bittersweet, but still enough to make her heart flutter like a caged bird. “Well, then it is my utmost honor, princess.”

 

Aya stilled a bit at that. “You know, you should be less flirty with other girls if you want to win Chisato-chan over. I don’t think she likes that very much.” She hesitated and blushed deeply. “Not that I think you’re flirting with me or anything! Just something to keep in mind…”

 

Kaoru internally cursed herself. Though… she was enthralled with the lush shade of Aya’s cheeks. Instead of allowing herself to indulge in the sight, she said, “You are… absolutely right. I deeply and sincerely apologize for the mixed signals.”

 

“It’s okay!” Aya was quick to hop back to her positive attitude. “I figure it’s just a force of habit thing.”

 

“You know,” Kaoru glanced over to Aya. _Can I trust her?_ “I… haven’t always acted as such. If you can believe that.”

 

Aya turned back to her, giving Kaoru her attention. She’d been staring after a young couple walking their dogs, easily distracted. “Is that so?”

 

“Yes. I actually… turned to this behavior as a means of coping.”

 

“Coping?”

 

Trying her best to swallow the lump in her throat, Kaoru gripped the hem of her coat tightly. Her knuckles turned a sickly shade of white as she willed herself to fight against the discomfort of opening up to someone.

 

“I-”

 

“Kaoru-san…” Aya placed a warm, gentle hand against her shoulder, surprising her. But, also… grounding her, somehow. “You don’t have to tell me if you aren’t ready.”

 

“But I want to…” Kaoru said, desperate. “I-”

 

“I know,” Aya said, smiling. Reassuring her. “But if you’re not ready to, it’s not good to force yourself either. I’m very glad you want to trust me with this. I don’t want you to suffer because of it, though.”

 

Kaoru could cry. “You’re… very kind to say that, Aya.”

 

Kaoru noticed the way Aya’s eyes grew a little too serious. A little too understanding. “It’s okay!” Her tone was bright and cheerful, but her expression only served to mask a deeper emotion hidden underneath. “I wouldn’t want anyone to force me out of my comfort zone either. You don’t need to explain yourself to me; I told you I would help you no matter what.”

 

“But…”

 

“If it’s something you really want to tell me,” Aya continued, sounding much too wise for her age, “then you’ll tell me when you’re ready. And when that time comes, I’ll listen to you. We’re friends, Kaoru-san. I’m in this for the long haul. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Kaoru felt like she could cry.

 

“Thank you, Aya. I much appreciate your kindness… I may take advantage of that proposal another day, perhaps.”

 

“Yup!” Aya nodded along, happily. “But, for now, let’s focus on how we can get Chisato-chan to date you, okay?”

 

Ah. So switch it from one unpleasant topic to another, huh?

 

“Of course…”

 

Aya’s face became serious once more. “She… Look, Kaoru-san. I’m not going to lie to you. It’s not looking too good right now.”

 

“I… could have figured so…”

 

“I don’t think it’s good to give up hope, but Chisato-chan is going to need time. Maybe I can tell her that you and I have become good friends and work her into hanging out with us?” It wasn’t a lie either! So that was a plus.

 

Kaoru hummed. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

 

“I think she needs to get used to having you around more.” Aya played with her hands in her lap. They were small… slender. The fidgeting only making that visually apparent. “She might have forgotten what you’re actually like. How sweet you actually are.”

 

Kaoru felt guilty. “You stand absolutely correct.” She winced. “I’m sorry. You’re right.”

 

Aya gasped softly, only slightly, as her mouth formed a small “o” shape. She was surprised with Kaoru dropping her pretenses.

 

“I shouldn’t keep doing what caused her to push me away in the first place. She hates that I talk like this…”

 

Aya mulled it over, looking to Kaoru. “I think you might be right…”

 

“I know I am.” Kaoru leaned her head up, looking at the faint clouds rolling by lackadaisical in the sky. “She only started detesting me - I mean… She only started disliking me when I started acting like some sort of prince. Some… some charming knight.”

 

“I wonder why that is…” Aya looked into the distance. “I should ask her.” She looked back at Kaoru, nervous. “Does… does _she_ even know why? Why you started talking like this, I mean.”

 

“No.”

 

“You never told her?” Aya turned to her, fully. “That’s huge.”

 

“Yeah… I never thought… I never figured she would _want_ to know why. It felt like, before I knew it, she hated my guts.” She looked into Aya’s eyes, seeing nothing but trust and sincerity. _I can do this._ “Aya… A lot of people have a lot of expectations of me. I was always told, from a young age, how handsome I was. What a charming person I would grow up to be.”

 

She looked away, feeling ashamed. “I held on to that growing up. My father… I knew he was upset about having a daughter and no sons. I also figured… Chisato’s parents wouldn’t let me marry her if I acted like a girl.”

 

Aya made a small sympathetic sound in response, but mainly stayed quiet; opting to listen, instead.

 

“So then I… started acting like the Romeo she oh-so admired. The prince that every princess would love to have whisk them away. I… ended up getting a lot of unwanted attention from it. This sort of behavior and attitude… this facade became expected. This is who people know me to be. And… now I have many people I feel I can’t disappoint. And… somehow, I lost myself and Chisato along the way.”

 

Kaoru nearly felt her heart stop as she looked up at Aya, seeing the other girl’s eyes welled up with round, fat tears. “Oh no! That’s so sad, Kaoru-san! I’m so sorry!” she sobbed. “That’s not fair! She doesn’t even know it was for her!”

 

Tears of her own pooled up in her eyes, as Kaoru swiftly brought her handkerchief up to Aya’s tear stained cheeks. “Oh, love… don’t cry for me.”

 

“But-!”

 

“ _KAORU!”_

 

They both looked up to see Chisato herself, several feet away from them. An enraged expression on her face, her fists clenching and unclenching around the red leash attached to her labrador.

 

 _Wasn’t she hanging out with Hina-chan and Maya-chan?_ Aya looked at her friend, completely confused, tears still rolling down the curves of her cheeks.

 

“What on _earth_ do you think you’re doing to Aya-chan!?”

 

“What?”

 

“No, Chisato-chan, that’s not-”

 

Chisato approached them, looking every bit intended on clubbing Kaoru right in the face. “Aya-chan, what are you even doing here with her? What did she say to you?”

 

“Chisato-chan, it’s nothing!” Aya swiped at her face, in a daze. “You know I cry over every little thing!”

 

This made Kaoru feel just the tiniest bit better. But looking at the situation, it very much made her look like some sort of felon, making an adorable maiden cry.

 

“Chisato-”

 

“I don’t want to hear it from _you_!”

 

“Chisato-chan!” Aya cried out. “She didn’t do anything! Why do you immediately think that she made me cry?”

 

“She’s done it a million times before. I’m sure she wouldn’t hesitate to do it again.” Chisato glared at Kaoru, icy and cold. “Isn’t that right? This wouldn’t be the first time you’ve broken a ‘kitten’s’ heart, right Kaoru?” Scoffing, she said, “This one should be beyond used to making girls cry at this point.”

 

“Chisato…”

 

“Chisato-chan, that’s-!” Aya’s cheeks were still red, but with the way her brow was furrowed, Kaoru had never seen the vocalist of Pastel*Palettes this upset before. And neither had Chisato, from the surprise that crossed her features. “That’s so rude! Kaoru-san didn’t do anything wrong, at all! This isn’t some love confession gone wrong or anything - she was opening up to me about something deep and personal! It’s tragic and it makes me want to cry for her! She’s my friend!”

 

Glaring at Kaoru, Chisato’s fists were trembling, knuckles turning white. Chisato felt her fingernails digging into the meat of her palm, most likely leaving angry, red marks. She grit her teeth.

 

“Is that so?” she growled out.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Aya stood up, approaching her. “Why are you so mad?”

 

“I don’t want her getting close to you.”

 

“W-what?” Aya’s eyes widened in shock. Kaoru went to stand, herself.

 

“Chisato-”

 

“I don’t want you falling in love with her.”

 

Kaoru looked to Chisato, panicked. Aya just seemed to be confused as she said, “I… what? Chisato-chan don’t be-”

 

“She’s in love with you and she’s trying to steal you away.”

 

Aya’s face scrunched up. “What are you even saying, Chisato-chan? You’re not making any sense! Kaoru-san isn’t in love with me or anything! She already has a girl she likes!” Her tone was pleading, as though desperately trying to convince Chisato of Kaoru’s innocence.

 

“Aya…”

 

“Aya-chan, don’t be delusional.” Chisato narrowed her eyes. “Kaoru is crafty and charming. Don’t tell me you’ve already fallen under her thrall… Please…” Chisato took a shaky step towards Aya. “I don’t want to lose you to her…”

 

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

 

“You mean a lot to me, Aya-chan. I don’t want Kaoru to corrupt you. Please, come with me. It’s nearly time for practice, anyway. I was going to go with Hina and Maya, but I needed to walk Leon. Just… come on.”

 

Aya looked at Kaoru, begging her to say something.

 

Kaoru couldn’t. There wasn’t any way for her to oppose Chisato’s strong, iron will. Once she made up her mind, that was it. In Chisato’s eyes - in her mind - Kaoru had made the girl she loved cry. There wasn’t a way to get out of that.

 

“I apologize for the inconvenience, dearest Chisato. Please… take Aya and get her something warm to drink. I did not expect her to cry from our conversation, so please accept my deepest apologies.”

 

“Save it.” Chisato was never one to be swayed by Kaoru’s colorful, flowery language. “We’ll be leaving. Good day.” She wrapped her hand around Aya’s wrist, her grip both gentle yet firm. No room for oppositions.

 

“Chisato-chan…”

 

“Go on, Aya,” Kaoru waved her off, a sad smile in place. “We shall speak another day.”

 

Aya looked like she could cry again, before allowing herself to be dragged off by Chisato, feeling guilty the entire way. Just one glance at the tragically somber upturn of a smile on Kaoru’s face made her heart clench and throb in a way she couldn’t describe.

 

The way Kaoru had been so open and vulnerable with her… getting to see a side of Kaoru that no one else had the privilege to see… Something about all of it just pulled and tugged roughly against her heart strings.

 

Maybe Chisato’s worries weren’t quite as hard-boiled as they originally sounded...

 

 _I can’t be falling in love with Kaoru…_ Aya worried. _I can’t!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....? What did you guys think? Lemme know!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama from last time continues~

Chapter 5

“That’s… not ideal,” Arisa mumbled, looking mildly irate. “So she came up while you guys were talking in the park, accused you of being terrible, and stole Aya-senpai away?”

 

Kaoru shuffled with her hands in her lap. “I suppose… you could word it that way, yes. Unfortunately Chisato was… immensely displeased with me.”

 

“That’s no good,” Saya hummed to herself, putting her hand on her chin, contemplative. “Sounds like she’s already made up her mind that you’re some villain that needs to be defeated in order to get the girl. Sound about right?”

 

Misaki groaned. “Yeah, that’s what makes this whole thing so tough.”

 

“Other than the fact that Aya-senpai is the most oblivious person, like… ever?” Arisa groaned. “She’s super sweet, don’t get me wrong,” she added, catching Kaoru’s disapproving glance. “But… c’mon.”

 

“You… are not wrong,” Kaoru said, sighing. “She’s such a sweet girl, but Chisato practically confessed to her yesterday and yet… I doubt she even realized. Chisato also told Aya that I was in love with her… And she so full-heartedly denied it.”

 

“This is tough…” Rimi said, bringing her knees up into her chest as Kasumi leaned her head against her shoulder. “Is there really anything we can do to help?”

 

“Well…” Misaki and Kaoru exchanged a glance. Misaki said, “I doubt _all_ of you were immediately on board to go all poly PoPiPa. How did that go?”

 

They all glanced at Arisa who scoffed. “Don’t all just look at me! Saya wasn’t on board either!”

 

“Yeah…” Tae agreed. “You two took some convincing. But, Arisa, you took such a long time to convince. You’re so shy!”

 

“That…” Arisa sighed. “That has _nothing_ to do with that situation, but alright.”

 

“Anyways,” Misaki got the conversation back on track, like she was used to. “How did the rest of you get things along? It might help.”

 

“Well… this situation is very different,” Saya commented lightly, “but we already knew that. For me, I just needed to know that _everyone_ involved was on board and alright with the situation. There’s no point in continuing a relationship if even one person doesn’t want to, y’know?”

 

“Understandable…” Kaoru agreed.

 

“Arisa needed to be reassured that everyone actually loved her,” Kasumi chimed in, looking devious. “Which we all so, super do! Love you, Arisa!”

 

Immediately followed by three other voices chorusing different degrees of, “Love you, babe,” and “We love you, Arisa!” PoPiPa’s voice of reason turned bright pink before growling.

 

“Aaaggghhh! You guys are so annoying! Shut it!” The six others laughed along. “Anyways,” Arisa continued, smoothing her skirt out in hopes of subtly covering her embarrassment, “if you want a polyamorous relationship, all three of you need to be on board. And, let’s face it, Shirasagi-senpai might _never_ be okay with it. That’s just a possibility you’ll have to be prepared for.”

 

Kaoru felt a pang in her chest. “Yes, I’m aware…”

 

“So?” Arisa looked her in the eye, level with her. “If Shirasagi-senpai decides she wants nothing to do with you, are you still going to go after Aya-senpai?”

 

Kaoru smiled, a gentle expression taking over her features. “Aya… she’s something else. I’ve never felt so… I don’t know, comfortable with another person? She’s just so accepting and welcoming. Strong… she’s so strong.”

 

“Yeah, you’ve got it bad,” Saya said, grinning. “And you don’t think Aya-senpai likes you? Not even a little bit?”

 

“Well, certainly as a comrade. Maybe even a companion. But… as a lover? I would certainly not imagine that to be the case.”

 

“I don’t know,” Misaki interrupted. “From what Kanon tells me, Aya talks about you at work all the time now.”

 

“S-she does?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, obviously it’s mostly about how she’s all hyped up to get you and Shirasagi-senpai together. But… she also talks about how nice she thinks you are. How you’re sweet and considerate.”

 

Kaoru felt her heart rate pick up.

 

“Doesn’t sound like one of your fangirls,” Kasumi added. “That’s for sure.”

 

“Yeah,” Arisa agreed, “they’d most likely be more focused on how ‘cool’ or ‘handsome’ you are. It seems like Aya-senpai at least really cares about you. You should be considerate of that, y’know. She’s probably super worried after yesterday.”

 

“You… are certainly correct. Thank you, Arisa.”

 

“Yeah… No prob.”

 

“So!” Kasumi clapped her hands together, startling some of them. “The thing we’ve got to figure out is how we’re gonna do this!”

 

“D-do this? Kasumi-chan-”

 

“Don’t worry, Rimirin! It’ll be easy peasy!”

 

Arisa scowled. “No, it won’t.”

 

“Well…” Kasumi looked sheepish. “No, it won’t. But we can totally do it! We’ve just got to figure out how to get Kaoru-san and Chisato-senpai on better terms, is all.”

 

“That’ll be difficult,” Misaki adjusted her hat, before deciding to just remove it entirely and brushing her hair over her shoulder instead. “Probably not impossible… I just have no idea how to approach this.”

 

“We can put them all in a scary cave or a dangerous bridge. That way-”

 

“O-Tae, we are _not_ bringing the suspension bridge effect into this shit,” Arisa cut her off, exasperated. “No _way_.”

 

“Just a thought.”

 

Kaoru chuckled at the idea. “I appreciate the concept, my friend. But I don’t want to enlist the aid of trickery or deceit. If Chisato is going to fall in love with me, I want it to be sincere. I want it to be because it’s _me._ ”

 

“Well,” Tae piped back up, “if Aya-senpai falls in love with you, doesn’t that make it way more likely that Chisato-san will also fall in love with you?”

 

“Do you… wanna tell us how that makes sense?” Misaki asked, sharing an almost identical expression of confusion with Arisa. It was almost scary, sometimes, with how similar those two were.

 

“Well,” Tae said, as though it were silly anyone would need an explanation for this, “people want to like what their significant other likes. So, if Aya-senpai falls in love with Kaoru-san, Chisato-san will probably want to like her too. Simple.”

 

“Not… not simple at all,” Arisa grumbled. “It’s amazing how it feels like you say the most profound things, but they’re just… so bizarre.”

 

“It’s not bizarre. It makes total sense.”

 

“It’s… definitely not the weirdest thing she’s said,” Saya defended. “And, honestly, it _does_ make some sense if you think about it.”

 

“It’s worth a shot,” Kasumi agreed.

 

“Okay, but you guys are forgetting; Shirasagi-senpai _hates_ the idea that Aya-senpai could be in love with Kaoru-san. Wouldn’t that only get way worse if the two of them actually started dating?”

 

“Perhaps…”

 

“There’s no easy answer to this conundrum, I’m afraid,” Kaoru said. “I do appreciate all of your help…”

 

“You need to be more aggressive,” Arisa cut in.

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

“You’re letting yourself give up super easily. ‘Well, if Chisato doesn’t want to be with me, so be it,’ right? You’ll never get the girl if you just let her go.”

 

“Arisa…” Kasumi placed a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

 

“No, she needs to hear this,” Arisa shook her head. “Look, you already know it’s difficult. But, thing is, Shirasagi-senpai hasn’t even heard you out, right? You two need to have a talk. Like a _serious_ talk. Because, even if you two never become a thing, having this much animosity for no apparent reason is super unhealthy. You need to put things right so that there isn’t room for misunderstanding. That way, Shirasagi-senpai can’t make wild accusations, since she’ll actually know what’s going on through that purple head of yours.”

 

Kaoru looked like she had just gotten slapped in the face. And the other girls in the room all looked at Arisa as though she _had._

 

“I’m not wrong, so don’t bother getting on me for that.”

 

“You’re… absolutely not wrong,” Kaoru whispered. “I’m scared.”

 

“Scared?” Misaki turned to her friend and bandmate in surprise. “Of Shirasagi-senpai?”

 

“Yes… I’m scared of her rejecting me. I don’t want her to hate me even more than she already appears to… But you’re right. That’s no reason for me to let things stay this way. Especially not when Aya’s gotten involved.”

 

“Yeah… That’s not fair to Aya-senpai either,” Saya breathed out. “Though her delivery needs some work,” she spared a sharp glance at her girlfriend, though she couldn’t mask the pride and admiration, “Arisa is right. You three need to talk this all out before the situation gets out of control.”

 

“You’re all right. Thank you… I needed this.”

 

“Of course!” Kasumi assured her, happily. “We’re all friends, after all.”

 

Kaoru smiled and turned to Misaki. “Thank you, too.”

 

“Huh? What for?” Misaki didn’t think she’d done anything particularly amazing. Especially not with all the Poppin’ Party girls taking charge of the conversation. “I haven’t really done that much.”

 

“That’s not true at all. You set all this up… and you’ve been doing so much behind the scenes to help me. I… I appreciate you, Misaki,” Kaoru said as she raised her arms, holding them open in an uncertain invitation.

 

Misaki took a deep breath and allowed Kaoru to embrace her. “You’re a piece of work, you know that?”

 

Kaoru chuckled again, tightening the embrace. “You know… I believe I must admit that I’m fully aware of that. And I thank you for being my friend, despite it all.”

 

“We wouldn’t have you any other way.”

 

*.*.*.*.*

 

“Aya-chan, please stop pouting - you’ll get wrinkles.”

 

Aya crossed her arms even tighter, slumping even further into her seat. She pointedly looked away from Chisato and out the window of the studio.

 

“Oh?” Chisato felt like she was dealing with a small child as she wrangled with her own internal turmoil. “Am I getting the silent treatment, then?”

 

No response.

 

She huffed.

 

Of _course_ Aya was displeased with her. Chisato had acted like such a brat back at the park the day before. She couldn’t help it though! Seeing Aya crying so desperately, Kaoru looking so unsure of how to take care of her… there was no way Chisato could let someone like that have Aya.

 

“Listen, Aya-chan,” Chisato shuffled closer, sitting in a chair near her, “I’m very sorry about my behavior, yesterday-”

 

“Don’t apologize to me!” Aya shot back, immediately, causing Chisato to flinch back. “Kaoru-san was way more upset about it than I was!”

 

“But-”

 

“I don’t care that I was crying and yelling! You didn’t see how _sad_ she was! You didn’t even bother to look!” Aya’s small hands were knuckles pressed deep into her lap, turning white with the pressure. All the while Aya refused to look Chisato in the eye. She _couldn’t_.

 

“Of course I was more concerned for you!” Chisato snapped. “You were sobbing in a park and Kaoru looked as guilty as could be!”

 

“Of course she looked guilty! She felt bad that I was crying for her!”

 

“Why were you even crying in the first place?” Chisato threw her hands into the air, frustrated. “What did she even say to you?”

 

Aya hesitated, knowing it wasn’t her place to talk about Kaoru’s secret. “She’s so sad that you don’t like her, Chisato-san.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“She misses you…” Aya sighed, releasing the pressure in her hands, feeling all the anger rush out of her at once. “You two were so close and… she misses you.”

 

Chisato’s face scrunched up in renewed anger. “Well, if she’s oh-so sad about that, she should tell me so herself. She doesn’t need to be getting you involved.”

 

“That’s the thing though!” Aya protested. “You never let her talk! Just like yesterday! She tried to tell you that she didn’t make me cry, and you didn’t even listen to her. You never do! It’s… It’s so upsetting!”

 

“Aya-chan…” Chisato was taken aback by just _how_ upset Aya was. “Why… why do you feel so strongly about this?”

 

“I…” Aya’s voice caught in her throat. Her heart felt like it was in pain, just remembering the forlorn, sad expression on Kaoru’s face. “I…”

 

“Are…” Chisato’s throat clenched, feeling her own heart leap into it. “You’re not in love with her, are you?”

 

“W-what?” Aya laughed, breathily. Caught off guard. “Of course not… She likes someone else.”

 

“Okay, well that’s not what I’m asking,” Chisato narrowed her eyes. “I didn’t ask you if _Kaoru_ was in love. It doesn’t matter if _she_ likes someone else. Do you like her?”

 

Eyes suddenly prickling with a sharp, unwanted pain, Aya brought her hands to her face in shame. “I don’t know what to do!”

 

Chisato’s expression fell, and her heart lowered back into her chest, feeling cold. In that moment, Chisato was sure she’d never felt quite so alone.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I know you don’t like her, either… I don’t know when this happened…” Aya babbled, already feeling the tears springing up. “I was just trying to help her get closer to the girl she likes… and then… and then!” Aya sobbed.

 

“Oh, dear…” Despite the want to withdraw and hide herself away, Chisato settled next to her, scooping Aya into her arms, cooing to her. “It’s alright… you’ve done nothing wrong…”

 

“This hurts, Chisato-chan!” Aya buried her face into the crook of Chisato’s neck. “I thought-” she hiccuped, “-I thought liking someone was warm and- and!”

 

“Oh, Aya-chan…” Chisato nuzzled her back. “It is… It _is_ supposed to feel like that…”

 

“Why do I hurt so badly, then?”

 

Chisato sighed, “I understand what you’re feeling greatly.” She was experiencing it herself, at that exact moment, after all.

 

“Y-you do?” Aya sniffled, pulling away to look Chisato in the eyes. Chisato caught herself feeling breathless as Aya’s gaze met her. Her eyes a beautiful, almost crystalline, rose quartz color that made Chisato’s hurting heart melt just a tad.

 

“I do…”

 

“Have you ever been in love, Chisato-chan?”

 

The open, earnest way Aya asked her this… the sweetness of her words and the pinkness of her lips… Chisato felt her eyelids grow heavy all of a sudden.

 

“I have…”

 

“With who?”

 

Chisato couldn’t even contain herself anymore. There was no point in fighting it any longer; she needed to give into it. The mask she’d spent her entire life perfecting… the effortless composure, built over years and years of industry professionalism. The walls she’d built for so long, just… gone. Crumbling over desire. Chisato felt… she’d never wanted anything quite this badly.

 

She lowered her face to Aya’s, brushing against her lips, lightly. Just the ghost of a sensation. Just a taste! Just the _tiniest_ taste of cherries -  

 

Until Aya gasped and Chisato felt her already crumbling resolve break.

 

She pressed into her, humming deeply as Aya’s small hands clung onto her shirt, not even caring about the consequences anymore. It didn’t matter if Aya knew, anymore. Chisato broke away, relishing in the flushed color of Aya’s skin and the heavy panting that she desperately wanted to interrupt again. So she did. Again. And again. Swooping in and capturing Aya’s lips in her own over and over again until she herself couldn’t breathe anymore.

 

 _Who needs breathing?_ Chisato thought to herself, _if this is the alternative, I never want to breathe again…_

 

Suddenly, she felt strong arms push her off.

 

Aya was trembling, unshed tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she swiped at her mouth, rough, with the back of her hand.

 

She was gasping and panting for breath and Chisato was sure she wasn’t too far from that appearance, herself.

 

Then she realized all too quickly what exactly it was that she had just done.

 

Her eyes flew wide, panicked.

 

“Oh my _god_ , Aya-chan, I’m so-”

 

“ _Why_?” Aya’s voice was warbled and shaky, a slight rasp to it.

 

Chisato’s jaw snapped shut with a soft click. Her heart, beating faster than it probably ever had, seized with worry.

 

“Why did you never _tell_ me?”

 

“Huh?” Chisato could only look at Aya, confused. **_That’s_ ** _what she’s concerned about!?_

 

Aya sniffled. “Why didn’t you tell me… why…?”

 

“Aya-chan…”

 

Aya buried her face into the palms of her hands, shoulders shaking with the toll. “I… I’ve been such a bad friend! I never even noticed… I was trying so hard to help Kaoru-san that I never-”

 

“Aya-chan, no! That’s not-”

 

“I was so focused on the two of you that I never even _looked_ at either!” Aya sniffled. “What kind of jerk am I?”

 

“You are _not_ a jerk,” Chisato insisted. “You can’t help this. If anything I’m the biggest jerk out there for… that…”

 

Aya’s fingers brushed against her lips, subconsciously. “That… was my first kiss.”

 

Chisato sucked in an alarmed breath, though she had figured that would probably be the case. “Mine too.”

 

“We need to talk about this.”  


“I thought we were.”

 

“No,” Aya shook her head, scooting a bit further back from Chisato. “All three of us. Things have gotten really messy and we need to fix this.”

 

Chisato scowled. She wanted to protest but she couldn’t; no longer could she deny Kaoru’s involvement nor her importance in Chisato’s own affections towards Aya.

 

“You like me. I like Kaoru-san. And she likes you. We’ve got to work things out.”

 

“Wh-what?” Chisato blanched. “Kaoru doesn’t like me, don’t be silly.”

 

Aya seemed to freeze in place, giving Chisato a panicked look. “Oh. Uh… did I say that? Um, I mean-”

 

“Aya-chan,” Chisato warned, feeling her heartbeat pick back up, “don’t use that tone. Like you made a mistake. You’re making me worry.” Making her worried that Aya was telling the _truth_. “Kaoru can’t like me. People who like someone don’t act like that-”

 

“Chisato-chan,” Aya looked into her eyes and Chisato felt like she was peering into her very being. Somehow, Aya’s gentle stare, free of judgement, shot into her soul. “You know that’s not true. Don’t lie to yourself.”

 

She found her hands playing with the hem of her skirt, not able to return Aya’s gaze. She felt childish, all of a sudden. “You don’t know what happened.”

 

“I have a fairly good idea.”

 

Puffing out an irritated breath, Chisato wanted to fold in on herself. “So she went and told you?”

 

“Only a little,” Aya admitted. “But I don’t think I needed that much context to figure some things out. I’m… not as slow as I seem, y’know?”

 

“Oh Aya-chan,” Chisato sighed, “I never thought you were ‘slow’.”

 

“I know.”

 

Aya took Chisato’s hand in her own. The rough, weathered calluses were a juxtaposition to Chisato’s otherwise soft, feminine appearance. Aya’s own hand, a bit larger but oh so warm… so soft… held hers tenderly.

 

“I’m not going to judge you. Kaoru-san is aware she made a mistake. But it would be mature of you to know that you might have made one too…” She rubbed reassuring circles into Chisato’s palm with her thumb. “I won’t tell you what to do.

 

Chisato gave her friend a skeptical look.

 

“Are you… really not mad that I kissed you?”

 

Aya’s cheeks flared a vibrant peony color as she pointedly looked anywhere _besides_ Chisato. “I-!” she squeaked. “I’m very mad at you!”

 

“Oh?” Chisato somehow felt more amused than anxious at the flustered statement. “Are you sure about that?”

 

“Don’t tease me right now, Chisato-chan!”

 

She ducked her head, in apology. “Well… what do you have in mind, then?”

 

Aya went to her bag, pulling out her phone. A phone strap - some sort of pink cat - Chisato didn’t recognize jingled from it. “We’re going to talk to Kaoru-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost nearing the end of things!!! Please let me know what you think :D


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited confrontation/discussion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah one of my fave chapters!!! Hope you guys enjoy~

Chapter 6

 

Kaoru didn’t know how she ended up sat across from Chisato and Aya in Aya’s bedroom, but she was certain about one thing; she was nervous about it. More nervous than she had been in her entire life, she surmised.

 

She’d been anxious enough when Aya first texted her, telling Kaoru that the three of them needed to meet up to discuss things. And, while she certainly agreed, there was a thick tension in the air now that they were all across from one another. 

 

Trying her hardest to catch Aya’s gaze, she found no such luck. For some reason, the other girl wasn’t even looking at her, making her stomach sink with guilt. 

 

“Alright,” Chisato said, her calm, stern voice shattering the silence. “Aya-chan, you wanted us all to talk. Please, go on.”

 

Visibly flinching, Aya straightened in her seat. She nervously tucked a few stray locks of rose tinted hair behind her ear before taking a deep breath. “I want us all to be friends.”

 

This stunned the other two back into silence. 

 

“That’s it?” Chisato said, staring at the other girl hawkishly. “After all of that, you just… want us all to get along? Aya-chan.”

 

“Don’t say that like it’s silly!” Aya chastised. “I don’t want there to be any lingering negativity between us no matter what happens. The air between you two definitely needs to be cleared,” she said, jutting a finger in Chisato’s and Kaoru’s directions, “because it’s… hard for me. You’re both such good friends of mine and I’m sad that you two have grown so far apart.”

 

“Aya…” Kaoru’s heart melted. It always astounded her with how much Aya seemed to care for everyone around her. 

 

“I understand that…” Chisato hesitated, a rare moment of doubt flashing across her features. Though… they were starting to feel less rare, recently. “But there are bigger issues than that, I feel.”

 

Aya looked back down to her lap. “I know.”

 

“Chisato?” Kaoru questioned, not sure what direction the conversation was going in, based on the change in tone. 

 

Chisato sent her a glare. This… wasn't unusual, per se. But, this time, there wasn’t nearly as much heat behind it. Like Chisato was tired. “I like Aya-chan.”

 

Aya sputtered while Kaoru binked at the suddenness of Chisato’s proclamation. 

 

“...Yes?” She tilted her head, confused. “I understand that.”

 

Chisato huffed. “And you like me.”

 

Kaoru blushed then. “Oh. Um… well-”

 

“Don’t bother lying at this point. We’re  _ way _ past that. You like me. I like Aya-chan. And-”

 

“Chisato-chan…”

 

Chisato looked to Aya, a stern expression firmly set. “You said we were talking things out, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah…” Aya’s face was flushed. “But I… should be the one to tell her that.”

 

Kaoru felt her heart stop as Aya looked up to her, meeting her gaze for the first time since they’d gotten together. Just from looking at her, she could tell the other girl was open and vulnerable. Just as she always was; just so  _ earnest _ . 

 

“Kaoru-san, I’m in love with you.”

 

If her heart had stopped moments before, Kaoru just felt her soul pulled from her body as all the breath left her. 

 

“You… You - I.  _ What? _ ”

 

Aya nervously fiddled with her hands, as she tended to. She looked ready to cry…

 

“I know you like Chisato-chan,” she found the courage to say, “and I know I’ve been trying to help you with that-” she ignored Chisato’s cutting glance of surprise, “but… I can’t help it. I didn’t realize until recently but I’ve fallen for you… I’m sorry.”

 

Kaoru felt tears spring up in her eyes just as she felt her mouth curl into a smile. “Oh, Aya… You’ve nothing to be sorry for. The quarries of the heart are a fickle matter, after all. Please… cease your worries.”

 

“I just… I know you don’t like me-”

 

“That’s not true,” Chisato cut in, sharp. “Kaoru, admit it to her. You like her just as much.”

 

“Chisto-chan-”

 

“Very well,” Kaoru heaved a sigh from deep within her chest. Aya snapped her attention back to Kaoru. “Maruyama Aya, I’m in love with you as well.”

 

“W-what!?” Aya nearly hiccuped with how quickly she sucked in a breath of surprise. “But, I thought - how?”

 

“I know…” It was Kaoru’s turn to look away from the two of them. “It’s horrid, isn’t it? Shameful. How could someone fall in love with two women?”

 

“Stop making things sound like some tragic love story, Kaoru,” Chisato huffed. “This has an easy solution. You two like each other. That’s that, isn’t it?”

 

“But… Chisato-chan-”

 

“Aya, you don’t need to force yourself to try and like me. Just as I don’t want to try and force myself to like Kaoru. You two dating is just an easy solution-”

 

“Chisato-chan, I can feel your heart hurting from here,” Aya snapped, causing Chisato’s jaw to snap shut. “Would you be upset if I dated both you and Kaoru-san?”

 

Chisato looked at her, level, before finally answering, “I don’t want you to spread yourself out so thin. Especially since you don’t have feelings for me.”

 

“Chisato-chan, I felt how much you loved me when you kissed me.”

 

While Chisato squacked with embarrassment, Kaoru’s eyes bulged in shock. “When she  _ what _ !?”

 

“Aya-chan!”

 

“Someone who didn’t love me wouldn’t have kissed me like that,” Aya said, seriously. Though her cheeks were aflame, her face was stern. “I didn’t dislike it, Chisato-chan.”

 

“O-oh?” Chisato tried to gather herself.

 

“Did you?”

 

Chisato’s brow furrowed. “Did I…?”

 

“Did you dislike it? Kissing me?”

 

“No!” Chisato answered, a little too quickly. “Ahem…” She coughed into her hand, embarrassed. As though to gather the crumbled remains of her composure. “No… I enjoyed it… I’m still sorry, however.”

 

“Yeah… I never thought about dating you until you did that, you know?” Aya smiled faintly. “I… I’m sorry, both of you. That I never noticed either of your feelings for me.”   
  


Kaoru, still recovering from the shock, said, “You’ve nothing to be sorry for. Neither of us were… very direct with our affections.” She chanced a look at Chisato. “Well. At least I certainly haven’t been.”

 

“Oh hush,” Chisato reprimanded. 

 

“Chisato-chan,” Aya turned to her. “Would you be mad? If Kaoru-san kissed me?”

 

Both Kaoru’s and Chisato’s minds both went blank. 

 

“Or would you like it?”

 

That seemed to snap them out of it.

 

“What are you trying to say, Aya-chan?”

 

“I want to make something work for the three of us. I… I would feel kind of greedy if I just got to date both of you. At the very least, I would want you two to be okay with each other at some point.” Worriedly she kept glancing between the two of them. “I won’t ask you two to try dating or anything! But-”

 

“I wouldn’t mind…” Chisato interrupted. “I wouldn’t mind patching things up, Kaoru. But please, for heaven’s sake, drop the act.”

 

“... Okay, Chisato…”

 

“Can’t even call me Chi-chan, anymore?”

 

_ Was… Was Chisato flirting with her??? _

 

“Oh! Uh…”

 

Aya started giggling. “This is the most flustered I’ve seen you, Kaoru-san.”

 

“I… imagine it would be, yeah…”

 

Gathering some courage, Kaoru turned to Chisato. 

 

“I’m sorry for everything, you know. I… never meant to push you away from me.” Kaoru felt tears spring up at the corners of her eyes, and she reached up to swipe at them shakily. “You’ve always been so important to me-”

 

“I know…” Chisato sighed. “I’m sorry for turning my back on you. It shouldn’t have taken all this animosity and getting Aya-chan involved for us to return to speaking terms. I should have been more mature than that.”

 

Kaoru smiled. “I think it was both of our faults. I can only be grateful that Aya is making us see the erre of our ways.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Chisato wasn’t prepared for Kaoru’s smile to turn mischievous. “So, would you be upset?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“If I kissed Aya?”

 

Chisato narrowed her eyes while it was Aya’s turn to sputter. 

 

“Be my guest.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Go on. I’d love to hear how much of a better kisser I am, compared to you. I’m sure all of your little fangirls would love to know that the technique doesn’t live up to the hype.”

 

Invigored by their bantering, Kaoru chuckled. “Is that so? I suppose I’ll just have to prove you wrong. Aya?”

 

“Um…!” Aya was covering her face with her hands. “This isn’t how I expected things to go… I’m glad you two are going to be trying to get along better, but is this really how you two are going to start off?”

 

“So… you don’t want me to?” Kaoru batted her eyelashes, causing Aya’s already blooming cheeks to flush a deep ruby color. 

 

“I… didn’t say that…” she whimpered as Kaoru shifted closer. 

 

Kaoru ignored the pooling of heat in her stomach as Chisato watched them intently. Using her fingertips, she tilted Aya’s chin up towards her, meeting her peony colored eyes. 

 

Her kiss was very different from Chisato’s, Aya found. Rather than being hungry, demanding… it was gentle. Guiding. Aya felt her eyes wanting to flutter and close, but she couldn’t. Not with Kaoru’s own gaze staring her down, making the kiss intense in a very different kind of way than Chisato’s. 

 

“Wow…”

 

Kaoru chuckled and looked over to Chisato. “Well?”

 

“... To be fair, Chisato-chan kissed me with no warning.”

 

“She pushed me off and started crying,” Chisato said, trying to stifle a laugh. “I shouldn’t be amused, I really shouldn’t-”

 

“That’s unfortunate,” Kaoru teased. “She seemed to enjoy this rather thoroughly. Perhaps you should work on your… how did you call it? Ah, yes, your ‘technique’?”

 

“You’re such a pain,” Chisato growled. But it was playful… Aya’s heart fluttered and she smiled. 

 

“Is it too soon to say ‘your turn’?”

 

“Aya-chan.”

 

“Aya…”

 

“Okay, gotcha.” Aya put her hands up in surrender. “I just thought it would be… kind of… um…” Her face got more and more sheepish as she went on. “Nevermind.”

 

“Hmm?” Kaoru murmured in her ear. “Were you thinking that it would be hot if you got to watch the two of us kiss?”

 

“Kaoru! Don’t bully her-”

 

“Yeah…” Aya admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“What a good girl,” Kaoru whispered. “So honest…”

 

Aya looked like she might combust, and Chisato… wasn’t too far from it either. “Kaoru, stop being a pervert!”

 

“I’m not a pervert!” she defended, laughing. “I’d say our little kitten over here is the pervert instead… Did you hear her, Chisato?” Kaoru wrapped her arms around Aya, pulling her close and causing her to let out a small squeak. “This little devil wants us to kiss. Can you believe it?”

 

Chisato smiled. And Aya immediately didn’t think that  _ she _ was the “little devil” in this situation at  **_all_ ** . 

 

“Is that so? Well… she  _ has _ been very good to us, wouldn’t you agree, Kaoru?”

 

“I do find myself thinking the same thing, Chisato.”

 

“So helpful…” Chisato scooted closer, causing Aya’s heart to lurch in her chest. “And so kind, getting us all to sort out our differences.”

 

“Surely,” Kaoru whispered, “she needs a reward.”

 

“But of course,” Chisato murmured, closing the distance. 

 

Aya hadn’t ever considered herself a gay disaster before. Honestly, she didn’t even know she was gay until she realized she liked Kaoru. But, in that moment, Maruyama Aya could only be described as an absolute disaster lesbian. 

 

Considering that Chisato couldn’t stand Kaoru up until that point, she sure seemed like she was… enjoying herself. 

 

_ Is that tongue!? _ Aya felt like she was in an oven, sat between the two of them. 

 

As they separated, Chisato wiped at her mouth, looking deliciously shy. “Well… that was definitely something…”

 

“I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now,” Kaoru breathed, looking like she was on cloud nine. 

 

“You probably are,” Chisato said, scooting back a bit. “Aya-chan and I are both catches.” She smirked. “Though… Aya-chan? You look like you’re overheating, darling.

 

“Jeez!” Aya pouted. “Can’t you two go easy on me? I can’t take this!”

 

Kaoru simply wrapped her arms around her, tighter, and nuzzled against her neck. “I… really do appreciate you, Aya. I do love you…”

 

Chisato made her way back over, plopping herself right in Kaoru’s lap next to Aya. “I do too.”

 

“Jealous?” Kaoru hummed.

 

“Very.”

 

“We can’t have that,” Kaoru sighed as she opened her arms to Chisato as well. 

 

“We’ll make this work, yeah?” Aya said, all the hope in the world lifting the sound of her voice. “The three of us? We can do this. We’re doing this.”

 

Kaoru and Chisato exchanged a look. Both of them smiled and leaned against each other. “Yes…” Chisato sighed. “I believe we can.”

 

“What a mess though,” Kaoru groaned. “Aya, you truly are a saint.”

 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Aya laughed at Kaoru’s theatrics. “But… I do love both of you a lot.”

 

Chisato grabbed Aya’s hand and, after a moment of hesitation, she took Kaoru’s as well. “I have to agree with all of those statements.” She looked at Kaoru. “I’ll try.”

 

“It’ll work out,” Kaoru answered. “We’ll make it work. No more giving up on each other. Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this fic, guys. There's still the epilogue next week, but aside from that... this story is finally coming to an end. I'll save most of the sappy stuff for the final update though~ Please leave a comment telling me what you thought or enjoyed about the story :D


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter y'all...

Epilogue

 

“So… the three of you  _ are _ dating now?” Misaki questioned, not entirely understanding the situation as Kaoru got her caught up. She packed up some of the wires from her equipment, as the other girls had gone on ahead to close out their session.

 

“Well… kind of?” Kaoru answered, packing up her guitar. “Chisato and I aren’t… at that level yet.”

 

“But you two kissed.”

 

“Yes…”

 

“And that just… means nothing?” Misaki groaned. “Come on, Kaoru-san! There’s no way.”

 

“It was mostly because Aya thought it would be hot.”

 

“Kaoru-san.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Misaki simply shook her head. “You three are the messiest people, you know that? Honestly you make Kanon-san and I getting together look like the easiest thing on earth. You three even make PoPiPa look like a slice of cake. Absolute fucking disasters.”

 

“A fair assessment, truly.”

 

Chisato’s sudden appearance in the doorframe caught both of them off guard. 

 

“Oh! Chisato?” Kaoru blinked with astonishment. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Not happy to see me?”

 

“Of course I am… But-”

 

“Surprise!” Aya popped out from behind the door frame. “We came to pick you up! Are you hungry? We can stop by a restaurant on the way home!”

 

Misaki snickered. “Don’t you have such thoughtful girlfriends, Kaoru-san?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, thank you for noticing.” She turned to the others and smiled. “I’d love to. Give me a moment to finish packing our things and I’ll be right with you.”

 

“Okay! We’ll go hang out with the others in the lobby. Hurry up though, I think Hagumi-chan and Kokoro-chan already want to tag along.”

 

Misaki huffed. “Here, I’ll get them to back off-”

 

Aya waved her worries off. “No need. It’s always fun with more people.”

 

“Yeah…” Misaki groaned. “But those two don’t know when to quit. Also I figure the three of you have some… catching up to do, without all of us around.”

 

Kaoru couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. While she loved her bandmates, she had to agree with Misaki; she wanted to spend some time with her girls. 

 

“Thank you, Misaki. Your efforts are appreciated as always.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Here, I’ll cover you. Just pack your stuff and head out. I’ll get Kokoro and Hagumi to do the rest of this junk.”

 

“Thank you, Misaki-chan!” Aya smiled and turned back through the doorway as Misaki waved. Chisato offered a slight bow, professional as always, before following suit.

 

“Well…” Kaoru went up to her friend, helping her with the last of the heavy equipment. “I really do mean that I couldn’t have done this without your help… Everyone’s, really.”

 

Misaki gave her an exasperated look. “Yeah. You’ve definitely got that right. You’re a real disaster.”

 

“... Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it. But seriously, don’t keep them waiting. Aya-senpai might put up with it, but don’t make her. Shirasagi-senpai won’t even put up with it at all.”

 

Kaoru smiled fondly at her, reaching over to ruffle her already scruffy hair. “Ah, well it happens to be that I never keep a lady waiting. Good day, Misaki.”

 

Misaki shrugged her off, swatting her hands away. “Yeah, yeah! Jeez, get out of here already!”

 

Chuckling to herself, Kaoru followed after Chisato and Aya. Offering goodbyes to her bandmates, the three of them left to go on their first date. 

 

Kaoru felt content, walking in between them. Listening to Aya chatter about her day while Chisato made prim interjections or comments about this or that. Aya would turn to her and ask about Kaoru’s day and Chisato would look to her, patient but attentive. 

 

The three of them made for a vibrant sight - a kaleidoscope of color - and Kaoru felt a bit of that joy in the spring of her step. Chisato felt a little bit of the stiffness and discomfort escape her as she allowed herself to relax with her companions. And Aya felt completely at ease. At home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I've appreciated everyone who has read, left kudos, and left comments~! It's been a journey and I'm glad to have had all of you on it with me :D  
> Don't worry, this hasn't been the last of me either, so keep an eye out for future projects I put out!


End file.
